Fate of Duty
by NatsuruDarzana
Summary: After affliction causes 3 different worlds to suffer, a path of recovery began with three people and their colleagues embark on a search for new life towards a circle of uncertainty. Upon their first step, another affliction steps onto their persona and war attempts to claim them all. But when fate takes its course, how will they live out of it?
1. Chapter 1: A Darscen Lamp

**Chapter 1: A Darscen Lamp**

 **A/N: Greetings! It's been a while since I even wrote something... I decided to reboot all of my fics and start from scratch.. It was for the best that I start over because I'd like to make a different side of me but that's another story...**

 **For the moment, I've been thinking of this crossover between Final Fantasy and Valkyria Chronicles, two of my favorite franchises and I thought that it might be interesting on what would happen if the cast of Final Fantasy meets that of Valkyria Chronicles. Anyways... Hope you guys enjoy..**

 **Please review.. It'll help me improve a lot :3**

 **Update 11/27: Added a few entries and made minor changes.**

 **(Final Fantasy and Valkyria Chronicles are owned by their respective developers)**

Somewhere in a land where there was peace, tranquility and equality after a war that ravaged a nation by a military nation, A Prince as handsome as readers could think of had thoughts of leaving it to another person. His father had died in the war and the land was left for him to rule but he felt that it wasn't his job. What he wanted was to travel, and seek for his own place, together with the people he had traveled prior and especially, those whom he loved.

Having made up his mind about it, he left the land to a relative of his and self-proclaiming himself no longer fit to inherit the throne. On the day he was to depart, He only hbought with him his friends and a satchel with only a knife inside. He left his swords and dispelled himself of magic with the consult of people superior in the thing. He could no longer even summon his limit break, Armiger. The portal was started and his friends prepared themselves. He spoke to his elder for the last time.

"Are you sure that this portal will take me somewhere peaceful?" says a young man in his 21s.

"I'm doubly sure, my Prince." The elder paused for a second. "May I ask, why have you thought of leaving the Kingdom? It's now peaceful after that dreaded Niflheim invaded. That scarred Izunia has been finally defeated. His passions burned and destroyed. What of your family? Your relatives? Your throne? And why has the Princess agreed to come with you?"

The prince himself assured his uncle. "I'm sure of myself that I will find a place where I can stay. My philosophy is there is peace and tranquility in a place where you aren't familiar of and where war will never disturb my mind again. Luna has also agreed to come. We agreed to bond once we found tranquility. I now leave the Kingdom of my father to you."

His elder sighed. "It's your choice, My Prince. Are your colleagues ready?"

"Ready as they'll ever be."

As the Prince and his colleagues were prepared to step inside, The elder spoke for one last time.

"My Prince, hold hands together so you won't get scattered in multiple places. This portal will only take you to one place. When you see the vortex, you're about to arrive on your ideal place. You must remember, once you get to another world, you may never comeback.

The Prince, hearing what his relative had said would suffer the consequence of not getting back if he was to do this. And so, they listened to the elder's instruction and held hands in a straight line.

"Goodbye Uncle."He uttered before stepping inside.

They ran inside the portal in fell straight as if they were being pulled down. When there was no sign of them, the wizards continued to cast the portal until they had exhaused all of their power. This was to make sure that they got to where they wanted to. On the other side, the prince and his colleagues felt as if they were falling from atop of a cliff and heading straight down towards a flat ground. But as they fell, it was rather pleasant, especially for the male blonde.

"This is awesome!" The blonde bawled.

"Stay together!" The Prince shouted.

Later, they came to the vortex that the elder had told about.

"Luna! Luna! Hold on to me!" The Prince shouted onto his lover.

They held hands harder and when they came on a black vortex, everything was black, the Prince slowly closed his eyes until it was tight and sealed until he landed on something hard but slowly landing a few moments later. What he did not felt was his loss of grip of his friends. Up ahead lies uncertainty of where he will end up.

" _Am I dead?" He thought._

After that, he lost consciousness. Everything was black. Nothing was there. He could feel nothing. His mind was empty and his thoughts only contained worry about his colleagues.

 **In a world where there is peace and harmony, almost…**

"We're really gonna miss you, Squall." A feminine voice said. "And are you sure that taking Cloud and the others would be appropriate for your new life?"

"Well, they're the closest I've got. We're like family, especially now that my life has stepped into a new one after the garden is in peace and Edea and Cid are living like an everyday couple." He said. "Tho I couldn't really forgive myself of I had done in the past."

"You've changed a lot ever since Ultimecia was defeated. Because of you, the garden is now in peace, Seifer is pursuing a new life, SEED is receiving numerous recognitions, Trabia Garden is being reconstructed again. Lastly, the Galbadians are now suing for peace."

He smirked. "Well, it'll be a bad habit if I didn't move on. I can't say that I'm in peace. I'm leaving Balamb to Xu. My regards to Cid. What I want to do now is travel even more further but with a different taste but I'm glad I'm not leaving this world with a bad after taste."

Just then, a man in a shirt and beige pants arrived on the portal. Seeing his son preparing, he had a smile on his face as he approached.

"Well son, you're grown up now and I hope you enjoy your new life where you can find peace. Your spirit of adventure's up and high. Wish you all the best."

"Thanks, Dad."

He approached his father and embraced him for the last time. Squall normally doesn't do this, except when it's Rinoa but it was his father so he just had to do it all out of the love. Just then, someone came from behind.

"Hey Laguna, Don't tell me you forgot to give Squall your chains?"

"Oh, You're right!" Laguna exclaimed. "Thanks for reminding me of that, Kiros."

Then, Laguna took out from his pocket and handed to his son a necklace that was a newly crafted Lionheart but with a music note engraved on the middle. The note made Squall not to forget the memories he had with Rinoa back when they were still travelling together. Laguna described their relationship being two notes moving together in unison.

But then…

"SQUALL!"

It was a familiar voice, and that voice belonged to the woman who he shared a passionate kiss on that first night where they enjoyed peace.

"Rinoa?!" He exclaimed.

Then Rinoa embraced Squall tightly as if She didn't want him to go. But what she came for was something even better as Laguna had said to him after.

"By the way, your friends would like to come with you. Rinoa insisted that they'd come with you. Heh, They wouldn't even live without you." Laguna explained.

Squall was delighted even more through a slight smile. Among those who wanted to come along were Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Garnet, Marlene, Yuffie and Vincent. Then, a spiky haired man came and hit Squall in the back with a slight Jumping punch. This made Squall know who it was, especially from the tone of the voice itself.

"Hey Squall, Do you think they have hotdogs in the new world you're going?"

Squall, visibly annoyed raised his voice a bit.

"Haven't you had enough of hotdogs at least for a day?!" He said, apparently showing evidence that he still has not moved on with Zell's extreme obsession with hotdogs.

"Geez… I'm only asking."

"Hmph-"

And just like what Squall used to say, everyone cuts him in mid-sentence and followed up with his catchphrase that everyone was familiar of.

"WHATEVER!" And everyone laughed.

Soon, The portal was ready and Squall bid goodbye, together with Rinoa, Cloud, Tifa and those who they held dear to their hearts and minds, signifying a better and more strong bonds with each other. They held hands together and walked towards the portal that transported them to another world different from theirs.

As they travelled inside the portal it was filled with flowers but they were descending like a rock from a cliff. Petals started to surround them as they descended further. When it was getting darker, He closed his eyes and hoped for the best that he'd be safe and sound together with his dears and suddenly, He fell into a hard, grassy terrain but with a smooth landing.

 **A Place where there is sun and conflicts…**

On a cold breezy night, a summoner with her lover, a blitzball player and a handful of their colleagues watched some people prepare a sort of circle where it'll take them to a place far away. The blitzball player knew that with disturbance in their everyday lives, they couldn't live peacefully and settle in a quiet home. Even Besaid wasn't enough.

When the portal had started, the summoner left her rod and even her set of firearms and her lover did the same with his sword but taking with him his ball. Their colleagues did the same thing but only bought themselves. No food, no water.

"Alright, Hold hands together then step on this circle. We'll cast a spell where you'll all travel on one place. We have never done this before but be prepared for any dangers ahead. Especially you, Rikku."

"Right'O Cid."

With that, Everyone held hands and stepped inside the circle as the wizards casted a spell that'll take them to somewhere peaceful. They bid goodbye to their old colleagues and faced a new life ahead of them. Nothing is known of what happened after a blinding light illuminated on the circle and the group disappeared.

Within a flash, they came upon a place where it was also a cold night and in a grassy field covered in bushes. The blitzball player thought that he was dead when he felt grass on his body. He slowly opened his eyes. To his right was his blitzball and to his left was his lover. He noticed the bushes and trees around them. He was awake while the rest of his colleagues were either asleep or unconscious.

Feeling the cold breeze, He thought to himself.

"What is this place?"

He carried his lover and rested her back on a tree. Then to his right, He saw some twigs and small tree arms and a small wood. Using his knowledge of setting up fire, He gathered them and placed them on the center to make a campfire. He took the stick and started to drill the small piece of wood. When smoke started to emulate, He continued until a small flame ignited. He took a stick to be able to light up the campfire.

Moments later, he was sizzling nicely with his lover resting on his shoulder. Then, He heard her voice. He looked at her and saw her eyes open before him. He quietly voiced out.

"We're here."

He gently placed his arm around her and rested her head on his shoulders again before he himself slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **On another side…**

The Prince felt grass on his body. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself near a river where water slowly flows. He got up and wondered where he is. He looked around him to see that there was no one around him. To his left was a windmill.

" _What?! Why am I alone?"_

The Prince remembered that his elder had told him that they should hold hands when they got inside the portal so that they land on the same spot on where they were. But his elder was wrong. He looked to his side to see his satchel, opened it and saw the knife he bought prior to first stepping onto the portal.

" _I sure hope they arrived ok."_ He thought.

He slowly got up and found himself in a cold breezy night. He saw a grassy field where there were twigs and a small wood. With nothing to do much, He decided to start a campfire and rest until the sun came up. The Prince didn't have a blanket so he took his jacket off and made it as his own blanket while he rested on the grass while being warmed up by the campfire.

Moments later, He felt something patting his cheek gently. He hoped that it would be one of his colleagues or his lover, Luna. Instead, It was a young village woman in her 16s with a short dark blue purple hair wearing a light green dress and a shawl laced with stripes that keeps her warm on the top. She was holding a lantern on her left hand.

"Are you ok?" The young woman asked.

He looked startled but knew that she was harmless judging by her gentleness.

"Maybe." He said, groggily. "Where am I?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on, Follow me. You look like you need a place."

The Prince got up and slung his satchel over his shoulder then following the young woman with a lantern. He looked around to see that this was rather different from his old home but it was peaceful just like what he wanted.

A few walks later, They arrived on a house by the river. The young woman unlocked the door and went inside with the Prince. She didn't know he was one but didn't know that he was from another world.

"Come." She said.

She lead him to a dinning room and there, He gave her a glass of water as she knew he may be thirsty.

"Take a seat." She said, offering a glass of water.

"Thank you." He replied back.

After drinking a glass of water, He felt much better and then the young woman sat on a chair across him, with an eagerness to know who he is. She hasn't seen him before but his clothing was rather unusual. She didn't have a hint of clue on what period he was from.

"What's your name?" She asked eagerly.

"I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum. And you?"

"I'm Isara Gunther. I saw you sleeping beside a campfire a few yards away from our house. Where are you from?"

Then Noctis told her everything, including his reason of wanting to find peace where he could live in a normal, ordinary life with his colleagues. He even told him that he was a prince from another world and that her world was different from his. Her world was of a classic antique while he was living in a rather modern fashion. Isara grew fond of his stories and begged from him to tell more. His promising vocal tone made her realize that what he was telling her is geniune. As proof, he took out his knife from his satchel and it was indeed of a different design than what they had. The Prince kept telling her more stories; that was until he was getting tired.

"Oh my, you seemed a little exhausted from where you came from. I think you need some rest. Come." She said.

She lead him upstairs to one of the old bedrooms. There, She unlocked the door and showed him around.

"You can sleep and stay as long as you want. Call me if you need anything."

"Ok. Thank you for your generosity, Ms. Isara." He replied.

"Just call me Is." She smiled back before leaving him alone.

There it was, His first night on the new world he dreamed of. Still, He grew worried for his colleagues and wanted to see them but eventually, His eyes slowly closed and he fasted asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unusuals

The following morning, The sun had shone. He slept rather comfortably in one of the bedrooms in Isara's house. Light entered the room through the window and the birds chirped sweetly. His satchel lay flat on the ground while his left hand held on to the straps. On the doorway, Isara was peeking to check on Noctis to see if he had risen up from bed. A slight smile emanated on Isara's face as she looked at the sleeping man. She quietly closed the door and left to allow him to continue his sleep.

 **On another side…**

A man with brown hair looked unconscious. With him was a woman of 17. Her face lied on his belly and was also unconscious. The man didn't have a satchel with him and especially his gunblade. His bomber jacket was also gone and probably went loose during his travel within the portal. The two were on an empty field near an old farmhouse. A few yards away, two people, one man and one woman were walking on the road from a nearby village holding their rifles. The two were dressed up in a militia-like uniforms and blue helmets except for the woman wearing a red and white bandana.

"Hey, There's two here!" Shouted a town watchman.

The watchmen went on the two and looked at them. Their clothing was unusual and rather different from what they wore. The woman snuck up on the two while the other pointed his rifle. The woman patted the man's cheeks with the barrel of her rifle. The man didn't respond. For a second time, She patted the man's cheeks again with the same object. This time, the man woke up with a barrel of a rifle pointed on his face.

"Freeze!" She ordered.

The man froze on sight. He shook his colleague sleeping on his belly and woke her up. When she did, She met a rifle's barrel.

"Get up and put your hands around your head."

The two get up their feet and did what the woman had said. The two knew that she doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger on both of them.

"Umm, Can we help you?" The man asked.

"Hey! Did I order you to speak? Who are you?"

"Um.. Squall Leonhart and this is Rinoa Heartilly. And what of you?" He said.

"BTW as in Bruhl Town Watch you cheeky man. Alicia Melchiott. You're under arrest."

"For what, mate?" He asked.

"Imperial spies are in the area, mate!" She said, imitating his accent in a scornful way.

Squall raised a brow. "Spies? What the hell are you talking about? We're not even from here!"

"Exactly, That's why the Imperials sent you to spy on us."

"No! I mean it. Just allow me to ex-" But Squall was cut-off in mid-sentence and the two were restrained by another 2 Town Watchmen who recently arrived.

"Oh, Don't you know that there's war going on? Tell it to the judge. You'll explain later in the station. Take them away."

"Tch.. Whatever." He uttered.

Just then, two townsmen arrived with 4 more restrained people. Like them, They had the same clothing as Squall and Rinoa's. The two looked at them to see that it was 4 of their friends. Squall was shocked.

" _Zell, Irvine, Quistis and Selphie too."_ He uttered in thought _._

"Alicia, We got 4 of these guys. One of them said that they're from a faraway place called Bolamb, Easthar, err-.. That's all from what I heard." Said a woman, who was also a watchman like Alicia but with a pink bow tied to her hair.

"Good job, Susie. They'll do hard time back in the station."

Soon, They were on the way back to Bruhl. Upon returning back, News reached Alicia from another Town Watchman and made a report after his probable scout in the area.

"Ms. Melchiott. We captured another group of people. There's many of them. One with long hair, another with yellow spike hair along with 5 more. They also have a rather unusual clothing than ours."

"I see that. We also got 6 here and one say they're from a place faraway. But even I'm not fooled into thinking that it's true. Good man. Carry on." She said.

The watchman saluted and left to return back to Bruhl. Alicia then thought to herself about the phenomena that is happening. 13 people have been scouted so far and the report was the same. She started to wonder if what the man she spoke with was telling the truth.

On the other hand, Squall hears of what Alicia and a townsman were talking about.

" _Damn! That must be Cloud and the others. I hope they're alright."_ He thought with a hint of worry.

 **On another side…**

A few moments later, a party of 5 were walking on the countryside by the road. A black-haired woman started to lose consciousness and looked like she was going to die of thirst. They were looking for a place to go on. They didn't have anything with them. No money, food and water and they have been walking for the past 9 hours. Suddenly, The woman fell to the ground and started to lose consciousness. They had to do something.

To the blonde's side, He saw an abandoned campfire and there was an empty canister. He took it and cleaned it with water flowing from a nearby river. Once cleaned, He scooped up water with the canister and gave it to his thirsty colleague.

"Here Lulu. Drink up." He said.

After she drank the water, She still wasn't getting any better.

"Damn! It's not working." A female blonde said.

"That's all we've got. We need help." Says a brunette.

"I'll call for help. Keep her comfortable." The blonde male said.

He immediately left to run for help. It didn't go that far to call for help. Along the way, He saw 2 town watchmen and they had rifles with them. The blonde knew that they may be able to help.

"Hey!" He shouted.

The Town Watchmen caught his attention and pointed their rifles on him. The blonde immediately froze on spot as the watchmen came. The two recently came from the town and were going to continue scouting the area until the blonde came.

"Freeze!" The Watchwoman said.

"Whoah! Easy!"

"Identify yourself." She said, pointing the blonde at his chest.

"Umm… I'm Tidus and I need help."

"Wha-?" She was startled by what the blonde had said. "What for?"

"A friend of mine is about to get dehydrated. If we don't do something, She may be lost."

She hesitated and remembered what Alicia had said not to trust unfamiliar faces but she didn't find anything wrong with helping someone in need, especially at the current situation.

"Can I trust you that you won't turn your back?"

"Sure and I will. I'm not even from here."

She agreed and Tidus lead the two to where the dehydrated Lulu was. Little did the two knew that they didn't like losing lives and would do anything to save that person's life. They ran as fast as they can until they got to where Lulu was lying with their colleagues.

"Step aside." She said.

She went to her knees and inspected Lulu. She was pale and was badly needed water. The further dehydrated she was, The closer she is going to die. The watchwoman remembered that there was a first aid station back in Bruhl and she told them what they could do.

"Can you get her up? There's a first aid station in Bruhl. If we could get there, We may save her life."

"Bruhl?"

"I'll tell you later. Go support her." She instructed.

They followed the blonde watchwoman's instructions and carried their dehydrated friend to Bruhl. They moved a little faster to keep up with the watchmen leading the way. Wakka comforted her with his own words as they got closer and closer to Bruhl.

"Stay with us, Lulu. The aid's not far." He said.

As the party got nearer and nearer to Bruhl, The chances of Lulu being saved was getting higher and higher. The party didn't stop nor rest as Lulu's life was hanging by a thread. Along the way, They met Alicia.

She noticed the party and saw that they also wore an unusual clothing like the 2 previous group arrests. But unlike the previous two, She saw that this party was carrying a person. Her hand was sticking out. Alicia felt sorrow if that person was to die. She hoped that whoever that person is gets to live another day.

 **On another side…**

A man was walking by the river. He looked to his left to see that the windmill still is up and running. On the way, There were trucks and a few people moving out of the place as if they were leaving Bruhl but none of them mattered to this young man who wasn't aware of what's going to happen.

"I haven't been in this road in years. It hasn't changed much."

On the way, he stopped and looked to the creek to his left. There, There were fishes in the water, a sort of 3.

"Whoah! Already?"

He ran to the bank of the creek to check out his discovery.

"Hey there guys. You're beautiful. Starting early this year? You're heading upstream, huh? How's the water?" He referred to the fishes.

He puts down his satchel and took out his sketchpad and starts sketching. Unknown to him, There was a female town watch guard behind him. She hears the cock of the rifle and turns around to find the barrel pointed at his face.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air, slowly."

The man did as what the town watchwoman had said.

"Haven't seen you before? What's your name?"

"Um… Uh… My name is Welkin. And you are?"

"The one with the gun. We're with the Bruhl Town Watch. I'm Alicia, Alicia Melchiott. So, I'm wondering what you've been writing in that little book you've got there. Imperial spies are in the area."

Welkin tried to reason out. "Ah.. This book is nothing really. I was just sketching the fish, and you know…"

She gave a scornful smile on Welkin.

"Yes, oh, I know. And you know there's a war on, don't you? Alright then, Mr. Artist. We'll talk about fish sketching down at the station. Take him away." Alicia ordered.

And Welkin was restrained by two town watchmen. He sighed with a hint of frustration.

"Thanks a lot, Fish."

As they walked along, Alicia peeked on the young man's sketchpad. She expected that it was going to be full of maps, places and locations. Instead, She didn't find what she was looking for. It was instead a sketchpad filled with all things related to nature. From plants and animals, She was rather impressed.

"Flowers, bugs, and fish. You're not bad with a pen, are you? I have to say, they're really very good." She complimented.

"Thank you. So, As you can see, I was just sketching."

"Or…Maybe this could be some kind of secret code, and I intend to take my time finding out for sure." She answered back.

"Heh, Great!" He sighed.

Just then, a voice greeted the group. It was a rather pleasing sound for Welkin to hear.

"Welks? Is that you?"

"Isara! Your timing is perfect." He said.

"It is? And What trouble have you gotten yourself into now, Welkin?"

Alicia paused for a moment as she was familiar with the girl.

"Wait… Don't you live at the old general's house?"

Isara punctuated. "That's right. I'm General Gunther's daughter, Isara."

"You do know that everyone is supposed to evacuate, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. My brother's here to help me move to the capital, but that may be difficult...I mean, unless you're willing to let him go, that is."

With Isara's saving grace, Welkin smirked at Alicia, who had a surprised look on her face, thinking that he was the son of the old general. She immediately ordered him to be set free and apologized for her error into thinking he was a spy.

"I apologize. But I was just doing my job, you know. I saw you with the notebook and thought you were a spy. Again, I'm really sorry about that." She said, handing Welkin back his sketchpad.

"Thanks, don't worry about it. I can see how I might have looked a little suspicious." He replied, rubbing his arms.

"Welks has a real passion for observing nature. that's why he's studying it at the university, right?" His sister said.

"Guilty as charged. I get so into it sometimes where I am. I got to be careful though, Somebody may be watching me." He said in a teasingly way, referring to that 'somebody' as Alicia.

"And by the way, We have a visitor." Isara added.

Welkin looked startled. "Visitor?"

"Yes. Though I forgot to tell him that my brother is coming today. I found him last night right over there. He was sleeping in a campfire with some kind of coat as a blanket."

"And you consider a stranger to be a visitor of your own? Did you take his name?" Alicia asked. "I sense that something's strange about that person."

"He said it to me… He was uhh…. Um… Noel? No wait…. Nora?, No!"

Finally, Isara's bulb lighted and She finally remembered who the person was.

"Noctis! Noctis was his name! and He's a good person too."

"Noctis? Quite unusual for a person's name to be like that." Alicia said.

"Well, I guess… Whoever he is, I have to see him."

"He's sleeping on one of the old bedrooms. Come, Let's go see him right now."

Suddenly, an Imperial squad approaches the evacuating family and guns them down. The other tossed a grenade and destroyed the whole truck. The screams were turned into deaths. They saw this and Alicia was shellshocked by this violence.

On the bedroom of the old general's house, The sleeping young man's eyes shot open as the grenade exploded on the other side of the village.


	3. Chapter 3: A Spark

"Welkin, Can you handle a gun?"

"I guess. I made it through training anyway."

Alicia grabbed the rifle and tosses it to Welkin, who caught it and fully cocked it.

"They should be a small scouting party. We should deal with them with no trouble at all."

"I'm with you." He said.

 **On another side…**

Noctis looked outside the window to see what was going it. Little to his knowledge that an Imperial Scouting Party had attacked somewhere in the outskirts of Bruhl. However, He had other thoughts in mind as he still hadn't found his colleagues anywhere. How they could be dead by the moment, and He wouldn't even knew it. Wanting to leave the place, He decides to tell Isara that He'll go out for a moment and then return soon. But little did he know that Isara wasn't around. Instead, There was someone else.

He left the room with his satchel slung on his shoulders and went downstairs. He decided to go out and look for his colleagues. There, on the living room was a lady, pregnant and seem to be around 30. The lady jumped at the sight of Noctis.

"Ahh! Who are you!?" She asked.

"Take it easy, I mean no harm. I'm Isara's friend. My name's Noctis." He said, with his hands raised in the air.

The lady was relieved upon hearing that a he was a friend of someone she held dear. She immediately relaxed for a moment then continued to speak.

"I thought you were a stranger. Haven't seen you before, Isara's friend. I'm Martha, Welkin and Isara's Nanny. I took care of them when they were young."

Noctis smiled. "I see. Who's Welkin?"

"Isara's older brother. They grew up together and shared the same father. You're such a nice boy for your age and I do hope that you and Welkin would make good friends."

"Please, I'm 22 myself." He chuckled.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please, Thank you."

Later, Noctis and Martha had a little chat. He told her about everything, from where he came from to his title as a Prince. At first, Martha thinks it was a joke. But after Noctis showing other evidence, Martha's smile disappears. She was quiet shocked but understood what Noctis meant and for his reason of finding peace in another place because his old world, even if it was already free from war still wasn't enough for him. Surely he may be acting awkward in their period but Noctis knew just how to budge in.

"You're quite an inquisitive person like my Welkie." Martha smiled.

He showed his smile. "Not that much."

"Can I ask you this, Are you seeing someone?"

"No, Of course not." He said. "And I'm only Isara's friend. But anyway, Thank you for your time and understanding."

"You're welcome."

Moments later, Noctis left to search for his colleagues. He left Martha to tell Isara for him that He'll be right back after 30 minutes. Afterwards, Noctis set off.

In the village, He looked around him and felt an uneasy environment as it wasn't like this in Lucis nor in Tenebrae. On the middle of the village was a windmill and Noctis stared at it. He had never seen a windmill like that. Windmills were turbines back in his old world.

" _This is so different but I'll get used to it quite soon."_

Around him were some villagers evacuating. The people were in trucks or had to travel by foot. Little did Noctis knew that there was another war happening in the place. If he ever finds out, He was wrong about settling in a more peaceful place.

Later, He went to the station to ask for some further information. And there, He asked from one of the Town Watch members about the whereabouts of his colleagues. Upon asking, He explained to them of what they looked like.

"Hmm… Haven't seen anyone wearing those before but we'll do our best."

He sighed with a slight frustration. "Ok."

 **On another side…**

"Guys, Look! A village nearby. Maybe we can ask where we are."

"Go ahead, Prompto. You're self-proclaiming yourself to be a leader. I'm sure when Noctis finds out He'll give you a severe lesson."

Prompto was Noctis childhood friend. It was usually Prompto who always gets a lesson from Noctis because of his nonsense ideas and rather feeble imaginations that didn't even made sense. But he saved him on several situation where he imitated various people just by listening to their accent. But for a moment, It wasn't a time for jokes and horseplaying.

They also noticed the people leaving the village and wondered what was going on.

"What's going on? You think there's an outbreak?"

"I don't know but just stay alert, chaps. You won't know what'll hit you."

Moments later, They arrived inside the village.

"Ok, Let's find the station. Maybe they'll tell us where we are."

The party went to the Town Watch Station. On the way, They were stopped by a Town Watch Guard.

"What are you people doing here? Many people are evacuating at the moment."

The gang looked suspicious on what was going on but didn't had a hint of what was the evacuation.

"Evacuating? What for?"

"It might be an interest for you travellers that the Imperials are invading any time of this day and Bruhl may be next."

"What!" Everyone went into a state of shock.

"Anyway, Carry on. Do what you have to do. The station is just over there." He pointed.

The party then circled up.

"Oh no, If Noctis finds out about that, sheesh… I don't know he'll do." Prompto said.

"Well, Now that there's a war soon to be happening, why don't we stick around for a while. Maybe we'll find Noct here."

"Ok, Here's the plan, Ignis, go look for Noctis, We'll wait at the station." Prompto instructed.

"Or, Why not we just go all together at the station. I'm not doing all the heavy lifting again, You Cheeky Larrikin." Ignis referred to Prompto.

"Or that to."

The party then decided to go to the station where they hope that it's where Noctis may be. When they arrived outside the station, They could see someone looking at the people restrained. And that person was Noctis. He was telling to the Town Watch Guards if he was one of his colleagues. Prompto excitedly shouted.

"Noct!"

Noctis was attracted at the familiar voice calling his name and it belonged to his childhood friend. He was relieved to see them all.

"Hey, I thought you guys were dead. What happened?" Noctis questioned.

"Well, We were together when we arrived last night. We noticed that you weren't with us and looked around for a few minutes. We left the place from where we landed until we saw this town. We couldn't even leave the place without you." Ignis explained.

"But the good thing is that you guys are ok. Wait for me here. I'll go to somewhere. I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Ignis replied.

 **On another side…**

Later, Welkin and Alicia surveyed Bruhl and what's left. The windmill was still running while houses were getting empty as one truck left the village for the capital and the streets were empty. As for Welkin, He started to think about this Noctis guy. Who was he? Where was he from? He certainly has a lot of question in store for the guy once they meet for the first time.

"Wow, look at this. Bruhl's really becoming a ghost town." He uttered.

"They've been leaving for a while. Just about everyone has been evacuated by now. I can't blame them. Tensions are rising with the Empire. We'll survive. The Town Watch will guard and protect the homefront. Everyone will come back someday. They'll come back when it's safe again, right?"

Welkin replied with a nod.

After a short discussion, An explosion sounded and shook the ground. The two hear a long whistling sound as well as caterpillar tracks rolling.

"That sound…"

Suddenly, Mortars bombard the area. Civilians scream and run for dear life. An old man on the mill fell from the top while the other hung for dear life but it did little. Another one tried to escape but was crushed by a telephone pole. The others tried to escape but were buggered down by machine gun fire.

"C'mon move it!"

"Shoot to kill!"

The Imperials charged inside Bruhl and shot anyone on sight.

"I don't believe it… the mill." He said, referring to the agonizing final moments of Bruhl's windmill.

"Get all the town watch together, now. We've got to fend them off" Alicia shouted.

"They must be at Mill Plaza. I'll help." He insisted.

"Thanks, Welkin. Now, move out. Stay low!"

With that, Alicia with the help from Welkin mustered every able man that could fire a weapon, even for those civilians. Back in the station, The restrained were immediately set free once Alicia and Welkin arrived and were in relieve if they could fire a weapon.

"Any one of you can fire a gun?"

Those who could, raised their palms. Alicia saw that it was those who she had restrained a while ago. With the current situation, Alicia didn't have time to scold them nor to reprimand. They were just handed out with rifles. Especially for Squall, Who tried to rebuke her.

"Let's save the argument later, Ms. Melchiott. Right now, We've got a fight in our hands." Squall said in high spirits.

Alicia nodded and they moved out. Outside, Lulu was being taken out of the town in an improvised stretcher. Susie led the party to escape out of Bruhl and save the woman's life.

"Alicia! What do we do with her? She's still not looking good."

"Get her out of here."

Then, Tidus noticed what was going on and Alicia looked at Tidus and thought that this man could fire a weapon.

"You, can you fire a gun?"

"I can." He said, with a tone of determination.

"Good. Take this." She said, taking the last rifle from a crate. "Now follow me!"

 **On another side…**

As Alicia, Welkin and the volunteers gave the civilians time, Noctis was running for his own. Making back to the safety of Isara's house. As gunfire and explosions sounded, Noctis started to question himself on what he had done. He set off for another place to seek peacefulness and order but instead, He got dragged onto another confilict, taking him with his colleagues.

" _This isn't happening! I hoped that I could get to a rather peaceful place but instead, This is what I gave to my friends. Another conflict, Another war. What am I gonna do?"_

Along the way, He saw some people holding rifles while a woman musters them. Noctis paused his sprint when he saw some of his colleagues being one of the group.

"Guys, What's with the rifles?"

"Well, The Town Watch was in short of volunteers so we decided to join up. Right now, We're to go and fight."

"You guys be careful. I'll be going back for something. Don't worry. I'll be fine. You worry about the rest. And…. We'll talk later."

With that, He continued his sprint to Isara's house. He hoped that she could get out of trouble now with the situation becoming aware to him. When he had arrived, He went inside to see Isara and Martha. Martha looked as if she was giving birth.

"ARGHH!" Martha went.

"Noctis, help! Martha's going into labor. Get my kit upstairs. It's in the room where you slept." Isara requested.

And indeed he followed, He went upstairs and went back to the room where he slept. He looked around but with adrenaline rushing in. To his left was a cabinet. He opened and looked at each of the drawers until the kit could be found. He turned to the other cabinet to look for it. It was only when he found it after opening the 3rd drawer of the cabinet. Wasting no time, He set off and went back downstairs until he heard a loud crash.

"Martha!"

He hears Isara's voice and Martha's agony in labor.

"What's her problem? She pregnant...or just fat?"

"Who cares? Not gonna make any difference when she's dead." An Imperial Soldier voiced.

"Stop this now!" Isara raised.

Noctis peeked to see two Imperial Soldiers threatening both Isara and Martha. At the sight of the Imperial soldiers threatening the two, Anger flew through his veins. He dropped the kit slowly and took out the knife from his satchel, preparing to combat with the two. Sweat dripped from his face and his muscles started to harden. He closely listened to their conversation.

"See what she's wearing? Take a good look at that shawl. She's a Darcsen."

"Then that explains it. I though this place stunk. Now I know it does. So, we got ourselves a fat one and a stinky one. Pee-eew, it's a regular pig farm in here." The Imperial soldier insulted.

Isara peeked to her left to see a rifle leaning against the corner of a wall. Taking her opportunity, She rolled for the rifle, grabbing it and cocked it full.

"I will thank you to watch your tongue in this house. You have to leave. Now!"

"That's a big gun for such a little girl. Drop it." The Imperial ordered.

Isara didn't hesitate to pull the trigger against the two especially if they harm her and his brother's nanny. Just then, Welkin busted the door open and attracted the attention of one of the Imperial Soldiers inside their home.

"Isara!" Welkin bawled.

"Hold it Right there!" The Imperial pointed his gun at pointblank range.

Suddenly, Noctis jumped off from the stairs and tackled the Imperial soldier, disarming him. He engaged with him in a hand-to-hand combat, exchanging a few punches or more. When he saw the other Imperial preparing to shoot at him, He immediately threw his knife towards the head of the other, killing it. Then his trade with the other continued. Welkin and Isara looked on to see Noctis' trade punches with the Imperial. Soon, The Imperial got on top of him, took out a combat knife and prepared to stab him but He was overpowered by the Prince and in turn, stabbed by his own knife. Afterwards, Noctis got up and took his knife back. Isara and Welkin were speechless. This lead to the two questioning on what type of person Noctis is.

"Are you ok Isara?" He asked.

"Maybe."

Then, Welkin stepped inside and for the first time, saw a man like Noctis. Welkin was curious about him as to where he came from.

"Are you Noctis?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." He offered his hand after hiding his knife back. "Noctis Lucis Caelum."

And Welkin replied back positively. "Welkin Gunther."

Welkin then turned to Isara. "Are you ok."

"I'm okay. Thanks to Noctis. But Martha…."

Martha was still in an agonizing labor. Noctis, Isara and Welkin went and attended to her. Isara knew that it wasn't going to be good. If they don't do something, Martha may die.

"This isn't good. She's gone into labor. Moving her would be dangerous."

"Right...well, we can't just leave here here! What are we gonna do? There are a lot of Imperials out there, Is. It's only a matter of time before they take over the Mill Plaza."

"Welks, listen, the barn out back…"

"What about it?" He asked as if he knew there was nothing in it.

"Our fathers have left us something, something that might get us out of this mess."

Welkin and Noctis followed Isara to the barn at the back. When they arrived, Welkin felt goose bumps on what was inside it. For sure, He hoped it was something. But to his little of knowledge, The barn was a garage for his dad's old treasure. When Isara opened the barn doors at full, The two men were shocked.

"Dad's tank! Whoa. I can't believe it's still here." Welkin exclaimed.

"Never seen anything like it. Rather much different." Noctis said.

"And it's one of a kind. Here it is, the Edelweiss. Theimer built it especially for General Gunther."

"Yeah, and it worked great too. So it's just been parked here in the barn?"

"I wanted to make sure it would still operate. You know, in case of emergencies. I enrolled in a maintenance class given by the military. I wanted to be able to do what my father could do."

Isara further explained about the Edelweiss and how modern it was compared to the other tanks while Noctis was still out of words on what to say about it.

"Well, assuming it does work, what's next?"

"You took the armored vehicle course, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Back in high school...once."

"We'll bring Martha here. She'll be safe inside the tank and we can move to a better location. Just leave the driving to me, okay? All you have to do is give the orders. But one problem though. We need someone to load up and fire at the same time and you can't do it alone. Can you do it, Noctis?"

Noctis nodded. "Alright, I'll be your loader and gunner."

When Martha had been carried inside, Noctis, Isara and Welkin went inside the tank. Welkin took his father's headphones. Isara pointed to where the Ammo storage in the tank was and Noctis learned quite fast. He took one of the AP Shells and loaded up.

"Isara, are we ready to roll?"

"Engaging engine. The Edelweiss is ready for deployment."

"Noctis, are you loaded up?"

"Armor Piercing Round loaded."

"Alicia could still be out there dodging bullets, buying time for people to evacuate. Here's the plan: We're gonna pick up Alicia and get out of town! All right?, Edelweiss. Move out!"


	4. Chapter 4: Desperate Measures

At the gates, the Town Watch along with the volunteers prepare themselves for the worse. An Imperial Formation supported by an armored vehicle was coming towards them. It was clear that if the gate fell, civilian casualties would be high, including themselves getting killed trying to defend it. Alicia, determined not to yield a single yard of ground ordered those who could fight to put up fierce resistance until the civilians could escape but however, it seemed that they were outnumbered with lack of weapons and numbers. There was no way that they could fight an army a size of a field.

Just then, a Town Watchman came running from one of the alleys towards them.

"THE IMPERIALS ARE COMING! – ARGH!"

However, he only made it short of the sandbags, having been shot at the back. With fear building up among them, No one wanted to go out there and get that man back into safety.

Except for one…

One of the men behind the sandbags dropped his rifle on the ground, went over the sandbags to save the man and get him to safety. However, Alicia tried to prevent him from going out of cover fearing that another life may be lost.

"Leonhart!" She yelled, trying to grab his arm but failed.

He ignored her and continued to run toward the downed man on the middle of the street while being under fire.

"Dammit Squall, get back here you crazy bastard!" Zell shouted.

"Alright guys, give him covering fire!" Cloud bellowed

At once, The defenders fired at the same time against the Imperials trying to charge against them. On the other hand, Squall went to the wounded man and pulled him back to safety with all the strength he could muster.

"C'mon Squall! You can do it!" shouted Rinoa.

Squall ignored gunfire coming from the Imperials and kept looking at the man to ensure that he was still living. As he neared the barricade, ahead was an Imperial Grenade. When it exploded, Squall covered the wounded with his own body to prevent shrapnel to further injure the wounded watcher. At the barricade, everyone was shocked when it had exploded.

"Those bastards got one of our guys!" A watchman presumed.

However, instead of his body being lifeless, he got back up in a crouch position and continued pulling the man to safety, much to everyone's surprise.

"Jeez Louise! He's still alive after that?" says Prompto, surprised at the man.

"For once, I know that Squall won't die easily." Zell replied.

When he reached the barricade, one of the volunteers pulled the two back into safety. As for Alicia, she was impressed by his display of bravery of saving a wounded watchman and even surviving a grenade explosion that nearly took his life. For a fighter, he wasn't as bad as she thought he would be.

A few moments later, Ammunition was getting short. It was only a matter of time before they get outrun. Despite being outgunned, Alicia still held firm in the defense as well as the volunteers. However, watchmen were slowly decreasing in numbers and knew that they can no longer hold on for much longer.

Somewhere inside the village; Welkin, Noctis and Isara eventually find themselves on the rear of the Imperials. Luckily, no one has seen them yet. Welkin had sent Noctis out to search for the others and returned quite soon. He went up towards the turret of the tank, got in and spoke with the other two.

"Alright, Alicia and the others are still holding their battered ground. I'm sure they're not gonna last that long. The good thing is that we're behind those bastards."

"Good job, Noctis. Point the way."

Noctis navigated the way for Isara to drive on. They eventually came on a wall where the Imperials are advancing and pushing against the barricade. It was a shortcut as Isara had guessed. She told Welkin that if they were to get through the wall, They might be able to save Alicia and their colleagues. They wasted no time and Welkin drove through.

At the sight of the Edelweiss, the Imperials were shocked while some were sent running.

"GAH! A G-Gallian Tank!" An Imperial shouted.

"Do we fall back? What about the village?"

"Who cares you fool, you wanna get killed? Retreat!"

At the sight of the first Imperial Tank, Welkin reacted immediately before it had a chance to fire against the barricade.

"Range, 100 Meters…... Steady…..Fire!"

Noctis immediately pulled off the shot. When the round penetrated the Imperial Tank, Its turret exploded, causing it to be detached from the main body of the tank. As for Alicia, She was shocked that Welkin had a tank. With this, they managed to send them regrouping for another attack. They were just in time as the civilians had been evacuated successfully. While the joy was happening outside, Martha was still in labor inside the tank.

Inside, tensions were rising as the three worked together to help Martha in labor. Isara had bought with her the kit she needed to provide medical care.

"Alright Noctis, give me a hand here."

The three assisted Martha as she was going through a more sharp, painful labor. As much as possible, The three cooperated to relieve her. Isara comforted her while the two cooperated in getting the infant out.

"Martha, stay with me. Everything's gonna be alright." Isara comforted.

"Damn, I need a mask. You don't want to get germs on the baby."

"Forget it. That's fine."

"Alright, take it easy."

As the two tried numerous ways, they couldn't seem to do any progress.

"Dammit Welkin, I'm getting horny. Just don't blame me when this is over."

"Geez, I'm a lot more scared than you are, okay?"

"I don't see the head yet."

"You're never gonna see it unless she pushes."

Welkin was puzzled. "Push!? What do you mean?"

"She's gotta push."

"You sure? Can you help her?"

"I'm sure."

"Then do it."

"Alright. Leave it to me. You get the head, I'll do the pushing."

Then Noctis went beside Martha and assisted her in her painful suffering. Gently but sure, Noctis pushed lightly as Martha had her palms on her belly. As Noctis assisted, Welkin still couldn't see the infant's head. Isara grew more worried than ever.

"Push.. Push… Push…" Noctis continued.

"Hey, Hey! I could see it. Just a little more."

Noctis repeated the same procedure and Martha slowly felt the infant coming out of her.

"Don't stop, Martha. Keep it going." Isara encouraged.

"It's getting close…. Just a bit more…Alright! It's out! It's out!"

Finally, Martha felt relief.

"It's a… boy! A Boy!" Welkin shouted.

"Look at that…"

Welkin slowly carried the infant and Noctis and Isara were overjoyed but not as joyful as Martha felt. The three had laughs of joy. Moments later, Martha rested.

Later when Welkin, Isara and Alicia had a moment on a lonely hilltop, Noctis was found resting under a tree by Welkin. It looked like that Welkin had a few questions for Noctis. It was time to speak. Noctis knew that he had it coming. Welkin had a look on his face that Noctis knew what he wanted to know.

Noctis looked at Welkin. "I came here for a reason…"

Noctis told him everything. From being a Prince of Lucis to travelling through a portal, Welkin was surprised which explains why Noctis knew what to do during Martha's Labor or when he fought with his fists against an Imperial Soldier. Welkin thought that whatever he was telling was a joke. However, with his evidences, he was drawn to finally believe in him. Noctis told him that there was no way that they could ever come back to their world. He stated that he was glad that he arrived on their world but didn't expect that another war would be knocking his door again. Welkin understood what Noctis had wanted and promised him that they'll get it after the war, if they live out of it.

A few days later, Noctis, with the help of Welkin arrives in the capital to meet up with his colleagues. They were staying at a local inn where they waited for him. He went inside and navigated through the building and eventually arriving.

"Hey Noct. Glad you dropped by."

"Just went here to see you guys."

"Noctis!" Luna voiced.

"Oh my... Luna!" Noctis said at the sight of his lover.

Seeing her made his day once again. He embraced her more tenderly than before and kissed her lips more softly. Luna was relieved that Noctis was alright and that he thought something might have happened to him. Noctis on the other hand thought she was taken captive by an unknown entity. But luck was on his side.

He then looked at each of their face. Ignis, Gladiolus, Aranea and Gladiolus' daughter were present except for someone.

"Where's Prompto?"

"He went outside to get newspaper."

Just then, Prompto arrived with a newspaper In hand. Much to Noctis fears, it was something that he didn't want was going to happen again.

"Well I now know where we are. Apparently we ended up in a continent called Europa. Right now, we are in a country called Gallia." Prompto said, after taking a look at the news paper.

Ignis took the news paper to check on the headlines. What he read was a shock.

"Gallia declares war on Imperials, People enlisting heading high." Ignis announced. "Well that's rather a bolluck."

Noctis crossed his arms and rested his back against a wall and slowly slid to the floor while covering his face in frustration, knowing that he failed to find that peace and his promise to his colleagues. Luna looked at him as if he was about to drip tears.

"Noctis, we know that there's another war happening and it's not your fault. It's just a coincidence."

"This is what I feared for. Another war where you have to keep your friends close and those who want to kill you closer. You should know that I lost my father when Aldercapt invaded Lucis and I couldn't do anything to save him. At least I was there for you guys. All of you are the only family I've got and I don't want to lose any of you like my father's fate or the people we loved. Especially you, Luna."

"So? At least you still have one thing and that's staying along with us until the very end."

Ignis then went in between of their conversation.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you two but there's only one solution to this matter."

"What's that?"

"Enlist. Fight with them until we claim victory just as we did back in Lucis." Ignis proposed.

Noctis didn't really want to.

"No, we can't. I'm not going to lose any of you."

"Noctis don't be stubborn. You weren't like that back in Lucis. You always took matters into your own hands before. And where's that Noctis that I knew who gets to call his shots." Aranea voiced.

"All of this happened…. after my father, the only one I've got is dead and it's all of that old man's fault. I wanted to leave Lucis because I don't want to be dragged into another war. Even if you say that we could settle in Accordo, I wouldn't do it. There's a revolution happening in that place."

"Cheer up Noct. Who knows, this may be the last war we'll ever be on then we can settle here as we please. Just… give one last shot."

He can't make up his mind about it after saying all those things. More importantly, He didn't want to lose them. They all saw that Noctis had a look that he wasn't going to approve any of it. But if they were going to seek and find that harmony that they wanted, they had to do it the hard way. He finally decided a few moments later when everyone left him alone.

 **A few days later...**

Welkin finalized his enlistment into the Gallian Militia and received training. Alicia also followed him to follow her promise to save the people of Gallia, a promise the two had made prior to their departure from Bruhl. After they had a short chat in Welkin's quarters, they were called by their superior, Captain Eleanor Varrot.

"Gallian Militia enlistee Welkin Gunther, reporting for duty."

Alicia did the same after Welkin.

"Ma'am, Gallian Militia enlistee Alicia Melchiott, reporting for duty."

Afterwards, It was the Captain's turn to speak.

"I'm Captain Eleanor Varrot, commander of this regiment. Gunther, you're promoted to lieutenant. You'll be leader of Squad 7 now." She ordered.

"Ma'am!" He replied.

"Enlistee Melchiott, you're promoted to sergeant. You'll be under the lieutenant's command. Understood?"

"Ma'am!"

"What do you know...it is you. Nice coincidence, huh Welkin?" An unknown voice said.

"Faldio?! I had no idea that you'd enlisted."

"Yeah. Now that there's a real war going on I joined up. Pretty much all the officer in training boys are here just like you." He said.

"You know each other?" Varrot asked, crossed arms.

"Yes, ma'am. We knew each other at university. Welkin was in science and I was in archeology." And turning to Welkin. "Just look at us now. No archeology or science. Looks like the two of us are studying war instead."

"Looks that way. It's good to see you." Welkin smiled.

"And you."

Then, Varrot's phone rung. It was coming from one of the offices that handled raw recruits. Varrot had been told that there's another set of recruits that will be joining Squad 7. No one had a slightest nor faintest idea on who that person was. It was also rather sudden for Varrot as she only scheduled Welkin and Alicia for her to see.

"Mhmm… Send him in." She answered before hanging up on the line.

She turned to Welkin.

"Well, it seems that there's a new set of recruits for Squad 7, Lt. Gunther. I was told that he's capable of leading such men."

Just then, The door opened to reveal a man with an almost similar uniform as Welkin was wearing. The only difference was that He wore a red beret instead of a cap and had an ankle boots instead of the typical combat boots. This man shocked both Alicia and Welkin, It was a familiar sight for the two.

"Well, Well… We meet again, old friend." The person said, slightly smiling with arms crossed.

"Noctis, Is that you?"

"Thought you'd never known."

Noctis stepped inside Varrot's office and presented himself.

"Enlistee Noctis Lucis Caelum, reporting for duty, Ma'am!" He saluted.

"Hmm… I was told that you did a great job in handling the situation back in Bruhl. Am I right, Lt. Gunther?" She said, pinching her chin.

"Uh… Yes Ma'am. Noctis is a capable guy. He was the one who saved my sister from two Imperials and He's…. kinda good with a knife, I think."

"Hmm… I see… Very well. Enlistee Caelum, You are promoted to Lieutenant and You'll be Gunther's Second-in-command instead. Make sure that you get familiar with your surroundings, Mr. Caelum."

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted.

Then, the telephone rung for a second time. This time, It was another news. And just like Caelum's enlistment, It wasn't anticipated. After a while, The conversation ended.

"Well, it seems that You, Melchiott and Caelum will have an exercise with Captain Herbert. You are to meet with your squad in front of this building and assemble on Herbert's quarters. He said He'll be waiting for you. That's all for today. Dismissed."

 **A/N: So that's the first 4 chapters of Fate of Duty. Criticisms are always welcome. Please let me know on what to improve. Thank you! Chapter 5 will be uploaded soon!**

 **And yes, I included characters from Final Fantasy 7, 8 and 10.**


	5. Chapter 5: Embarking

After getting dismissed, Welkin, Alicia and Noctis left Varrot's office and met with the squad. Their next task was to conduct exercises with a Captain Herbert. Welkin thought that it was an opportunity to command his squad during a battle. It was a sort of a war game. Outside, The three met with the whole squad under their command. Alicia was surprised when the volunteers that she had with back in Bruhl also enlisted but with a few unfamiliar faces. Their last names were printed on paper and pinned to their left pockets.

"Whoah… I didn't expect you to join in the militia, Leonhart."

"Well, Melchiott. For your information, I and some of our colleagues just got off the range and they're ready to fight. Also, you forgot to apologize." He said, reminding of her the incident back in Bruhl.

"Oh… That…" She paused. "I'm sorry. I'm was only doing my job." She said with a hint of guilt.

On the other hand, Noctis could see his colleagues among the members in the squad. He was glad that they decide to follow him wherever he goes. Tidus and his group were also folded into the squad. Squall's group was also folded into the squad itself. Then, Welkin cuts off the chat and gossips.

"Ok guys, take five and listen. I'll be your commanding officer. Noctis will be my second-in-command. Now I don't make speeches. I know we've lost a lot of friends during when the first shots were fired but today, it's time that we go on the fields and fight back. We'll train ourselves to be more stronger and we'll learn how to fight back. For now, make sure you guys are ready for an exercise. Now let's go, we don't want to keep a Captain Herbert waiting."

Taking their rifles with them, They assembled in front of the Captain's Quarters where he was waiting for the whole squad. In fact, Herbert was a bit impatient and looked grumpy when the squad arrived. He seemed as if he was someone who'd torture a whole squad for all their troubles.

"WHERE HAVE YOU LADIES BEEN!? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY?"

"Sir, sorry, sir!" They answered.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR F*CKING EXCUSES! NOW LET'S MOVE OUT BEFORE I 4-F EACH OF YOU OUT OF THIS PLACE."

Within the squad, the members started to gossip about their temporary "commanding officer".

"Jeez, He's much worse than Varrot. Feels like he owns the squad."

"Heh, I wouldn't tell that to him if I were you, Argentum. He made us push-up for 5 straight hours." A woman with black hair voiced.

"I don't care as long as I don't get my arse kicked by Captain Fat-ass."

"Quit yer whinin', Argentum. You should know how he treats enlisted men for a change." Rosie answered.

"Tch." He muttered

Later, their strenuous exercise began. Most of them expected that there wasn't going to be any live shooting and they were right. All they did was running and jog the whole day. Captain Herbert's treatment was rather harsh as they expected.

"YOU! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Private Oscar Bielert, Sir!"

Then He looked at a rather look-a-like of Oscar.

"AND YOU!?"

"Private Emile Bielert, Sir!"

"HOLY SH*T! WE HAVE TWINS IN THIS FUCKING SQUAD. YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR SHOWING HOW TO BOOST ON THAT WALL. GET OVER THERE AND BOOST YOUR TWIN."

The two immediately went to the stone wall and left their rifles on the dirt. When they got to it, Emile sat perpendicular to the wall and waited for Oscar to get up.

"Hurry up, I'm growing a beard here."

"I'm trying to. You just make me nervous."

Afterwards, They went back to the formation, feeling confident after their successful demonstration and didn't expect that they were to be given punishment. Unfortunately, they were wrong.

"IT TOOK YOU 2 FUCKING MINUTES TO GO UP THAT WALL! YOU TWO HIT THE DIRT AND YOU OWE ME FOR 2 FUCKING MINUTES ON THAT WALL."

Back in the squad, They started to gossip again.

"Can't this day get any worse?"

"Well Edy. This is the militia and you have to get used to it."

"Why do you care, Homer?"

"Nothing." He replied flushed.

A few hours later, They arrived by a barbed wire fence. On the other side were a flock of cows and the fence was built to keep them away from Fort Amatriain. Herbert didn't know about this. They didn't know where to go next and they seemed to be lost. Then, Herbert's assistant arrived to assess the situation.

"Why is there a fence here? Nash, the map, please."

Then Herbert looked at the squad. For him, they deserved a few minute rest.

"Gunther, Caelum, Get Squad 7 and take cover behind the trees and bushes over there."

"You heard the man, Get up!"

"C'mon, C'mon."

Back with Captain Herbert, He, Pvt. Nash and Pvt. Jane Turner were still having no idea where they were.

"So, what do we do here?"

"Uhm... Sir, maybe we can go over the fence."

"O really? THAT'S NOT THE POINT JEEZ. Where the hell..."

Meanwhile, the whole Squad took cover behind the said area a few meters away from the fence. When they arrived there, the Squad rested and awaited further orders. Hours later, many got impatient as the time passed by. Many wondered what was taking for Captain Herbert so long, especially for Edy.

"Man, how long do we have to stay here?"

"Relax Edy, at least it's better than we're in a battlefield."

Then Emile had an idea. He spoke with the squad about his plan to play a trick on Captain Herbert. The 'three' didn't want to do this but they just gave their approval.

"Now, can anyone impersonate Captain Varrot?"

"Well, I know that a certain 'someone' who's up to that job." Noctis said, smirking at Prompto with his arms crossed.

Prompto tried to politely say his protest.

"Oh no, no way…. I don't want to do that… Imitating Cidney is enough but this is too far."

However, the whole squad tried to insist. For them, it was better to be in trouble for doing a trick and lose their weekend passes than to actually be forced through physical training, something which the whole squad couldn't handle. Well, except maybe for Largo.

"Argentum! Please, just today." Homer pleaded.

"C'mon, Don't sis on us now." Tifa voiced.

"Don't worry, We won't tell anyone else." Zell assured.

"Just do with anything you've got. He's not gonna know." Welkin encouraged.

"Do it, please." Susie said.

"I'm with you on that." Rosie sided.

"Go ahead, make us laugh." Alicia added.

"C'mon, you cheeky bastard. I'll give you my extra rations." O'Hara tried to convince.

Prompto couldn't even say no even if he wanted to. Having no choice, he tried to remember Captain Varrot's voice and accent. As he tried to protest for a second time, he thought to himself that maybe there's nothing bad with imitating his superior's voice and accent as long as no one tells it to anyone or even get himself in trouble for being a troublemaker, which he obviously is.

"Ok just this once." He said.

"Hell yeah!"

"Nice, Nice."

"Ok, keep quiet. Let me do the talking."

Back on the fence, Herbert was still having problems with navigating on where they are located within the map.

"We're right here. We could go to this intersection here…..."

"No, no, We'll get lost if we do….."

"Well at least it'll be more safe."

Herbert sighed. "Goddamn…"

Then, Prompto started his antics on his temporary superior.

"Is there a problem, Captain Herbert?" He said, imitating exactly Captain Varrot.

The Captain raised his voice. "Who said that!? Who broke silence?"

Then, his assistant told him and was aware on whose voice it may be.

"I think it's Captain Varrot, sir."

Herbert was puzzled. He knew that it was impossible for Captain Varrot to join with her Squad. Little did he know that it was actually an antic on him of getting him fooled.

"Captain Varrot? What is she- Did she join us?"

"I don't know. Maybe she joined up in the middle with the Squad, sir."

Prompto continued his antic and plucked up enough to copy Captain Varrot's voice on the exact tone and sound.

"What is the goddamn holdup, Mr. Herbert?"

The squad gave out silent laughs while some tried not to laugh to prevent them from getting caught.

"A fence, Ma'am. Uhh…Umm.… A barbed wire fence."

"Oh! So that's the problem… This ain't no walk in the park." Prompto replied, maintaining the impersonation.

"Keep it up, Argentum."

"Shh…" He said.

Then he continued after a short pause and a catch of breath.

"Now you cut that fence and get this goddamn squad on the move!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

A few hours later, The exercise was over. The Squad was dismissed after and had hit the bunks. However, The cows stampeded through after the fence was cut and were inside Fort Amatriain. Captain Herbert had a lot of explaining to do. When the squad found out about it, They all just laughed and toasted to Prompto for his almost perfect impersonation.

That evening, Noctis and Welkin were returning to their quarters after a long day's work. Just as the two were going back, Their superior arrived from their backs.

"Gunther, Caelum."

They turned their backs to see Captain Varrot.

"Oh, Ma'am. What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"I came here to inform you both that you will go into action a few days. I do hope that you've remembered all the training you've got with Captain Herbert though I'm sad to hear that he's reduced to just being a reserve. Anyway, I'm giving your squad double rations before you go out."

The two men smirked, remembering of what had happened to Captain Herbert. Varrot noticed their faces.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uhh, No Ma'am! We appreciate that."

"There's another news. Mr. Caelum, I've promoted Enlistee Argentum to T-4."

"T-4? What rank is that?" asked Welkin.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you didn't I? Lt. Caelum told me about the ranks they had from where he was from. I've also known from the start that he's not from here judging by his appearance. It's a technician rank and Argentum will be responsible for holding the radio."

"I see." He turned to Noctis "That's a good contribution."

"Well, so that communications wouldn't get messed up. Rikku also had the idea of it."

"Ok, that's enough you two. Get some rest. Good night."

"Good night, Ma'am." They replied.

 **The Next Day**

"*COUGH" *COUGH* *COUGH*" ARGH... What is this place?"

The next morning; Welkin, Isara, Noctis, Rikku, Leon and Kreis (two mechanics who are working in the militia's R&D facility) went to the storage warehouse of the Gallian Armed Forces. Apparently, there were many heap of armored vehicles, tanks, weapons and other equipment that were due for scrapping for use in other development. The storage room was dusty and many things were left to rot. Some even started to rust. Welkin noticed the numerous equipment which had been of no use for many years. What exactly they are doing was something that Rikku needed to do... Make something big.

"Welcome to the Gallian Army's storage warehouse. Apparently, Von Damon is planning to turn all of these into scrap. Initially, these were for the militia." Leon said.

"Hmm... It seems these equipment are dated from the First Europan War." Welkin noticed.

"Indeed it is. It's quite so old that it wouldn't be of use for the militia anyway."

"But exactly what are we doing here?" asked Kreis. "We're not supposed to go here."

"Don't worry. Captain Varrot's gonna vouch for us. I spoke with her the other day." Welkin assured. "Ok Rikku, do your job."

Rikku started to look around for things that she could make use of. To the left were tank parts and the her right were scraps of Gallian tanks. There was even a prototype left to gather cobwebs. It was a big and large contraption with the lid to the engine deck open. This tank had large roadwheels but no turret. The others went near it to see what Rikku's up to. She noticed that it had extremely large vertical springs inside the roadwheels.

"I've never seen something like this before. What is this tank?"

"Apparently, it's nicknamed a Christie. If I remember correctly, when the Gallian Army had it tested, it has an extremely large range of movement which gave it a very impressive cross-country performance and traversal. The problem was it was prone to rocking and it took a large amount of space in the tank so the Gallian Army rejected it."

"How awful. But still, I think I can give this tank a little make over. I'll try my best to give it a make over and up gun it."

"Good luck with that." Leon voiced, thinking she wouldn't make it.

"Another thing, what gun is that? lying near an engine" Rikku pointed.

"It's a 77mm gun and a Meteor engine. Apparently it was supposed to be used for this tank but it wouldn't fit because it was so small."

"Good. Then I'll take those too for the make-over."

"Wha- Are you serious about that?" Kreis asked, shocked.

"She is, Kreis. I know Rikku very well so just let her do her thing." Noctis pleaded.

"But I warn you, that 77mm gun wouldn't really fit onto the turret. The turret ring's too small. You need to make a bigger turret to contain the damned thing."

"It'll be fine! I think I can actually give this thing a make over, Al Bhed style."

"Ok then. So you need the prototype tank as well as this gun and the engine requisitioned."

"Yuppy Duppy. If we can move it over the to Militia garage, I might be able to get this thing back in running order so we can use it."

"Ok then. I'll go ask the warehouse manager if we can have it."

Leon returned quite soon.

"Ok. The warehouse manager said we can have it towed over to the militia garage. But he reminded us that this tank really wouldn't be of good use."

"That's a big mistake." The Al Bhed remarked. "Is the towing lorry outside?"

"It is."

"Ok, Let's get this thing over to our garage and give it a small restoration."

Everyone worked fast to get the prototype onto the heavy equipment transporter. It was initially difficult to load the tank hull onto the flatbed but it was soon carrying the tank itself along with the turret and the gun that was made for it. Once it was settled, they returned to the militia garage where it was to be restored by Rikku and the other engineers.

Back in the barracks grounds, many Squad 7 members were preparing for next day's operation.

 **The Crack of Dawn**

The morning before the day of the operation, The whole squad had a check on their equipment for the battle. They were on an empty field with their equipment on the cloth covering the ground. The Edelweiss was being loaded up with a few shells. Noctis then arrived a few minutes later with a different weapon on hand, as well as Rikku. The two then placed it on the makeshift table beside the Edelweiss. Welkin went to check on what was it about.

The weapon that Rikku had looked a bit weird. It's magazine was located on top with a banana-shaped magazine. It's barrel was detachable and to Welkin's eyes, it looked like a machine Gun.

"What's that?"

"A Light Machine Gun." Rikku said. "I decided to use my knowledge of what I learned from father. We just like to do things with our own hands. You should know that an Al Bhed like me is good in making stuff like this."

"Al Bhed? Never heard of that before."

"Well Lieutenant, I'll tell it to you someday."

"Looking forward."

Then, Rosie arrived to inform Welkin that checking was almost finished just as she sees the weapon that Rikku had.

"What is that?" She asked.

"A Light Machine Gun. I call it Bren gun. It features a detachable barrel in case it overheats, magazine on top for ease of reload, it's easy to field strip, fires a .303 cartridge and you could even carry this while you fire. Care to demonstrate, Noctis?"

"With pleasure."

Noctis took the weapon and slung it over his shoulder. The gun was heavy and he had to fire it from the hip. He loaded 1 magazine and cocked it full. Finally, the weapon was ready to fire. Noctis took a few step forward and began firing. The firing speed was so fast that Noctis could finish off a whole 30 round magazine in just 9 seconds and reloading for just a second. Welkin and the others were amazed at this impressive weapon.

After 2 trials of magazines, Noctis returned the weapon and took his own invention. Noctis's weapon had a drum magazine that could hold 50 rounds and a compensator to reduce recoil. It also had a vertical foregrip that allowed the gunner to take it down if recoil gets high.

"Guys, Meet "Tommy". It has a 50 round drum magazine, a compensator for the recoil and a foregrip for ease of handling. Just watch this."

Noctis loaded up his invention and fired on the same target that he fired with the Bren and just like the Bren, Welkin was rather impressed. Rosie on the other hand was even more. It was faster to fire than her machine gun and felt like she wanted to own one. After his demonstration, He looked at Rosie and had 'that' look on her face.

"Hey, your turn." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Rosie took the gun from Noctis. After learning on how to use it, She started to fire the gun. To her amazement, it was something that she hasn't seen before and enjoyed it at first light. But the thing that she noticed the most was its intense recoil when firing it simultaneously. She needed to pull the gun down in order for her to remain in target.

After she fired it, she returned it back to its owner.

"Great gun. Make me one someday." She requested.

"I'll see to it." He smiled.

"I'm really impressed by these creations, Noctis."

"Well me and Private Rikku had some talk days ago about integrating our technology together. We didn't have enough materials to do the initially aimed weapons so we took whatever we could."

"Impressive intuition." Welkin complimented.

On the other hand; Zell, Rosie and the others were preparing their rations. On the other hand, Irvine couldn't do anything but brag about his stuff while preparing.

"So I got a three day supply of K-rations, chocolate bars, candy, powdered coffee, sugar, matches, compass, bayonet, entrenching tool, ammunition, gas mask, musette bag with ammo, my weapon, my .455, canteen, Hawkins mine, two grenades, smoke grenade, TNT, THIS bullshit, and a pair of nasty skivvies!"

"What's your point?" Juno (who is Welkin's admirer and fellow schoolmate)

"This stuff weighs more than I do. I still have my G-1 Rifle that jams on me too much, a fucking bino and my fucking grenade launcher."

"Why you still keeping your scope?" asked Quistis.

"I could use a scope."

"Yeah. One hit on that Imperial Emperor and Cordelia renames this day to Irvine Kinneas Day and you're being paid 10,000 grand a month." Catherine (a fellow sniper) added.

"I'd love that, O'Hara. Heck, I might as well get married to Selphie once this bloody war is over."

Later, Welkin, with Noctis stood before Squad 7 and announced an inspiring speech.

"Guys, this isn't going to be a walk in the park. This is the real deal. We maybe few but if we unite together, I know we can get out of this alive. We may not be familiar with each other but we can learn to make new friends. Tomorrow, we're going to Vasel and fight with the Imperials on their game. We're gonna retake that bridge soon and if we do, We've got those Imperials running soon. And from the words of Noctis, United we stand, Together we fall. Let's bring the fight back to the Imperials."

With that said, the Squad was dismissed and prepared for their first taste in combat.


	6. Chapter 6: Baptism By Fire

**The Story So Far…**

 _3 groups from different worlds arrives in 1935 Gallia. They sought for peace and to settle in a more quiet life. However, Little did they know that the land they're on was heading for another war. With nothing left to do, they enlist in the Gallian Militia and get assigned on Squad 7. Noctis becomes Welkin's accomplice and assists him in operating the Edelweiss as a loader and gunner. Their colleagues become acquaintances with the other members of Squad 7, most notably Squall and Alicia's on and off arguments. After days of waiting, training and exercising, the path to tranquility was underway with the Squad's first taste of combat at Vasel._

 _It was only the beginning, The question now is… Will they ever be able to step out alive?_

The following day, It was dawn and a few were starting to wake up. Welkin and Noctis discussed on how to attack Vasel. The lives they may save may be theirs and the squad's fate lies in their command. Underneath a tree, both men were having tea as they discussed on how to attack the city.

"Ok. I won't get the Edelweiss through unless those Lancers are taken care of. I'm putting you in charge of the infantry attack on the city. We'll separate the squad in three platoons. You'll lead the second platoon. Rosie will have the first and I will command the third. If something bad happens to the first, you go in and relieve them. Also, keep moving. Don't stop."

"Gotcha on that. Let's hope everything pays off."

"I'm sure it will." Welkin replied, filled with confidence.

When the sun had shone, the Squad was on a lonely road to Vasel, standing by. Welkin had sent Noctis to check out the place along with Rosie. They were hiding on a slope with the squad behind them. The entrance was a three-way junction with the café on the middle and two buildings on both sides across the café. It had 2 other avenue of advance aside from the road where they were, giving an opportunity to attack.

"You take first platoon straight. Hit hard and fast and move quickly. I'll be ready to support you in case something happens."

Noctis glanced at his watch to check the time. He had to attack on the precise time.

"Alright, go!"

"First platoon, on me."

Rosie got up to her feet and lead her platoon towards the entrance. Prompto was the first man to follow her and the rest followed.

"C'mon, keep moving. Go!"

As Rosie and Prompto were approaching the entrance, little did they know that the whole platoon was late in going up to their feet, making the two the only to go in first. The two weren't aware that the café was swarming with Imperials.

"FIRE!" a voice shouted.

Suddenly, machine gun fire unloaded on the two.

"Shit!"

"Enemy MG! Get down!" a voice shouted somewhere in the platoon.

The sudden machine gun fire made Squad 7 hit the dirt and grabbed for cover on the grass and refusing to go out in the open.

"Take cover!"

On the entrance, Rosie and Prompto managed to make it to a wall for cover and found out that the whole platoon wasn't behind them.

"Shit!" bawled Prompto. "goddamit."

"Where the f*ck is everybody?!" Rosie asked.

Prompto was firing blindly at the machine gun nest and didn't reply to her question.

"Where'd everybody go?!"

"I have no idea!" Prompto replied before firing blindly again.

Back in the slope, Welkin and Noctis rallied the platoons to attack. But the sounds of Imperial Machine Guns firing at them was too much for the squad to handle.

"Let's go! Get out there!"

"We're gonna get killed out there for pete's sake." Aika yelled.

"Follow me! We'll flank them from here." Tidus volunteered.

Noctis looked to his side, seeing Zell taking cover on the dirt, refusing to go out.

"Move! Get out there. We have men getting killed out there, Zell! Get moving!" He said, grabbing Zell by his sleeve and out of cover. "Move! You got no cover here!"

"Go! Go!" Welkin continued. "Get out of cover!"

"C'mon, follow me." Squall yelled.

Meanwhile, Rikku, with the help from Wakka deployed the Bren while being concealed on the tall grass. It was a good thing that Rikku had a bipod on the gun that allowed her to provide return fire on the Imperials. Wakka acted as her spotter and reloader at the same time. They made up of Squad 7's Support Team.

"Enemy fire on the left, 2nd floor."

As Rikku and Wakka suppressed the Imperials; To the left, Tidus, along with Vyse, Gladiolus and Aisha attempted a flank on the café. To Tidus' left, there was a sniper preparing to shoot and before it could fire, Tidus unloaded a shot, putting it out of commission. From Tidus' side, He could see the gunner on the café and fired a shot, killing it but getting him and the others bogged down.

"JEEZ! GET TO COVER!" He shouted.

Squall on the other hand took a detachment of troops from Noctis's Platoon. He planned to flank to the right and try to pick off a shot on the enemy inside the café. But to his frustration, he couldn't pick off a shot.

Back on the entrance, Rosie and Prompto could see that the gunner placed his attention to the left where Tidus is. Taking the opportunity, The two decided to prepare to throw a grenade with Prompto covering Rosie.

"Alright, Cover me…. Now!"

Fully loaded, Prompto fired a whole magazine of his rifle as Rosie charged and threw the grenade inside and hitting the ground to avoid getting wounded by the shrapnel when it exploded. When it did, Squall got out of cover and lead some of his troops to get across the street. By now, Tidus and another detachment got through after the nest was cleared.

Near the warehouse, Squall could see Tidus along with 3 more troops moving in and taking positions. In front of them, parallel to where they are was a warehouse. Squall decided that it had to be taken and its Imperial occupants wiped out.

"C'mon, We gotta take that warehouse!" He uttered, leading his detachment.

On the entrance, More of Squad 7, including Largo and a few lancers started to storm the area. The first step was complete. Noctis and Welkin had a short discussion on what to do next near the café.

"Alright, Leonhart has the left under control. Next, we need to clear the houses before we could move on. I'll send Rosie and the others to sweep the houses to the right."

"Good. I'll take Alicia, Strife and Lockhart with me. We'll get to the intersection with some from third platoon."

"Alright, Good luck, Welkin." He said before going back to command. "Rosie, Take Prompto with you and clear the houses over there. Yuffie, Aerith, you're with me."

Rosie and Prompto took cover on the walls of the house. The two listened closely for Imperial voices inside. When they did, Prompto would smash the window while Rosie would throw the grenade. After which, Prompto would kick the door down and finish off any Imperials alive. On the next house, the two couldn't hear any Imperial Voices. Rosie tried to pressure him.

"C'mon, Argentum. Do it."

However, Prompto refused and instead, kicked the door open only to find a civilian family trying to hide from the gun fighting outside.

Back in the street fighting, Squall went up to a balcony to see that the west bank of Vasel was almost secure until he started to hear mortar barrages and saw that mortar shells started to rain down on them.

"They've got us zeroed! Get out of there! Scatter!" He yelled.

Immediately, Squad 7 troops started to run for cover while others were still securing houses. On an alley, Noctis gunned down 5 Imperial troops with his "Tommy" to which Rosie was able to catch up on. Just as she was about to speak, Mortar shells started to bombard the road near them. The two immediately went to cover while seeing Squall trying to get other Squad 7 members to cover.

"C'mon, Get out of the streets!"

Suddenly, A mortar shell lands on the spot a few meters away from Squall, sending him into a shockwave and his rifle broken in half.

"Squall's down, Medic!"

Then, Edy went out of cover to the wounded Squall to find that he was still breathing and shivering. He had blood coming out of his left cheek and had blood near his groin. Squall had in thought that he had died there for a moment, reminiscent of his familiar memory from his old experience.

"Sir, stay with me. Everything's gonna be fine." She comforted. "Homer, give me a hand here!"

Homer then arrived to check on what happened and saw Squall wounded. He checked on the blood coming out near his groin and tore the cloth open.

"Everything should be fine. Can you get up?" He asked, to which Squall replied with a nod.

"Alright, Help me here." He referred to Edy. "Upsy-daisy." He uttered, placing Squall's right arm behind him.

Somewhere in Vasel, Isara had arrived inside the town with the Edelweiss after the Imperials retreated from the area. Welkin was still with Noctis, having another briefing after a few minutes street fighting.

"Alright, Looks like we've got them on the run. Isara should have arrived inside with the Edelweiss at this moment."

"Good to hear. I've already sent Rikku and Wakka to go after a few retreating columns. Right now, We should be in the clear."

Then, Something started to shake the ground. Caterpillar tracks were getting near and the two were aware that it wasn't a pleasant sound to here. It wasn't the Edelweiss but it was an Imperial Tank going through a wall.

"Tank! Get off the streets!" Welkin yelled.

The two ran for cover as well as the rest of the squad who were on the same street as them. Just then, Largo arrived from the back, informing that the Edelweiss had just arrived but only at the entrance and they were a bit far from it. Luckily, Largo had his Anti-Tank Lance with him.

"Largo, You think you could put a hole on that tank over there."

"How long you think I've been an anti-tank man? Couple of tanks ain't no sweat." He said, filled with confidence.

And so he did. Largo, with his lance got out of cover. Noticing that the tank was firing its machine gun, one of them opted to throw a smoke grenade. Cloud had the honors of giving the first throw.

"Dammit, that tank's got a machine gun. Largo can't move if it keeps firing it."

"Cloud, throw a smoke grenade!" Noctis ordered.

"On it!"

When the smoke grenade was thrown and landed in front of the Imperial tank, Largo went out of cover and rushed to get a shot on its sides. When the tank crew noticed Largo was already on their side, it was too late. Largo triggered his lance and his AP shell instantly took out the tank out of commission.

"Cease fire!" Noctis shouted. "Sound off!"

"North area cleared!" Homer voiced.

"South area cleared!" Tidus reported in.

"Western Sector clear!" Prompto followed.

"Eastern Sector clear!" Irvine reported last.

When the smoke had cleared and the sector of the town in allied hands, Alicia was debriefed by Welkin, standing on top of the Edelweiss when Noctis and Luna just arrived.

"Welkin. All sectors have been secured. The road to the bridge is open."

"Nice job, partner! Seems like you're ahead of time."

"Any casualties?"

"So far, Squall got wounded but he got evacuated in time."

"Excellent." Welkin remarked.

While the men were chatting; On the other hand, Alicia noticed Luna, who was beside Noctis. She wore the same uniform as her. Her blonde hair flew past her shoulders upto her busts. It looked as if it was made of golden silk. Her eyes were blue and her face gave her the impression of a goddess. Never has Alicia seen such beauty. She was far different, even more so comparing herself to this 'goddess'.

"Hey, what's your name?" Alicia asked, curiosity hinting at her.

Luna looked slightly startled. "I'm Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and...I'm the lover of Noctis." She replied.

The answer surprised Alicia and Welkin, who overheard the two ladies conversation.

"What?! You and Noctis are together?!" Alicia gasped.

"Yes we are, Sergeant." Noctis voiced, approaching his lover and holding her by her hand. "Me and Corporal Fleuret are planning to get married in this world. Well, we wanted to marry once we are at place where we can leave quietly. Marrying back in our place might cause a paparazzi. "

"And it's no wonder you're so lucky, Noctis." Welkin expressed a slight hint of jealousy.

"I always told to her that I'd never leave her side. Ever since, I've been her knight in shining armor." Then Luna cuts in.

"And I've been his guardian angel."

Alicia, being interested in their bond wanted to know more about it. In fact, she hoped that her life would be the same as Luna's with the things that the couple mentioned happening to her.

Just then, a journalist came in between their moment.

"Hey there! You guys aren't with Squad 7 by any chance, are ya?"

"Yes, that's us." Alicia replied.

"Ha ha...bingo! I've been looking for ya...meaning you. Hot stuff on the tank and that guy with a princess beside."

"Us?" Welkin and Noctis voiced at the same time.

"Uhuh! That must make you Lieutenant Gunther and Lieutenant Caelum, am I right?"

"Umm... Excuse me... I-" But Alicia was cut in between.

"Yeah. That's us."

The journalist came right up at the tank. Welkin was protesting on her act of this. So did Noctis. The journalist took out a pocket book and started interviewing the two gentlemen.

"Nice to meet you too. Now, let's get right to the questions. So, you're the son of the great General Gunther, huh? You look awfully young. How old are you anyway? Must be your first war, huh? What's the hardest experience so far? Wait...happiest? No, uh...funniest? I'd also like to know hobbies, favorite foods...what you do on your days off."

"Hey, lady! This is a combat zone! Excuse me, but what are you doing here anyway?" Alicia took her attention.

"Hey, give me a break, willya? Scoops are near danger, and I'm near scoops. That's right. The name's Ellet. I'm GBS Radio's top woman reporter. I smell a story, a good story, and you guys are it!"

"So.. You're a reporter?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah. So anyway, how about you? You're Lieutenant Caelum right? I've heard some stories that you came from a faraway land. Is it true?"

Both Luna and Alicia sighed.

On the other side, adjacent to where the five were was Rosie and Largo. The two were exchaging negative opinions about the two commanding officers.

"Ugh. Now he's giving interviews? Who does he think he is? Ooh, look at him, son of some big hero. Please! He's still a schoolboy! And what about that black-haired guy. People say he's from a faraway land. What is he? A damn Prince Charming?"

Largo, puffing a cigarette replied. "No kidding. One little win and he's the new grand duke. And that Prince guy may ruin his own looks. Ugh, I hate kids. Eh, whatever. They'll learn soon enough. Only one thing matters out there in the field, and that's experience."

After some ridiculous interviews carried out by GBS Reporter, Ellet amongst the members of Squad 7, especially those who came from other "places"; Captain Varrot arrived with Faldio to check out the situation.

"Captain!" Welkin and Noctis saluted.

"Good news, Squad 7's suppression of the enemy camp on the west bank gave us the foothold we needed. Now we'll join the army's Vasel Battalion in Operation Cloudburst to take back the bridge. Militia forces will take the point, crossing the bridge and attacking the eastern camp."

"Captain, crossing that bridge means breaching the enemy bridgehead. What sort of on-site backup and supplies can we expect from the army on this? " Faldio raised.

"The plan calls for the army to commence its operation after we've struck the bridgehead."

"Wait a minute...so we're just being offered up on a platter?!"

"I know how you feel. I felt that way when I was a militia foot soldier, too. But sometimes being a soldier means taking on tough missions. Even dangerous ones."

"Understood, Captain."

"I'm not saying you're wrong, Faldio. Breaching that bridgehead by ourselves is...it's going to be tough."

"But Captain, that is absolutely absurd. We're not willing to carry out major operations. We're just a militia group for god's sake." Noctis voiced out his concern. "It's suicide."

"Captain Varrot, may I go observe the area around the bridge?" Welkin volunteered.

"Observe it? I don't mind, but what do you-" But Varrot was cut in mid-sentence when Alicia came knocking.

"Welkin! Noctis!"

"Sergeant Melchiott?! What is it?"

"Oh! I...sorry to interrupt the meeting. "

"We're finished, it's fine. Now I assume there's a reason for your visit?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, Captain. Welkin, ah, I mean, Lieutenant Gunther...the squad. They're at each others' throats."

"What?!" Noctis and Welkin, surprised.

"Please stop them, sir. I tried to, but they...I couldn't."

"What? You want us to break them up? I don't know...maybe it'd be better to just let them have it out." Welkin answered

"Let them have it out?! You can't just ignore them!"

"I'm not ignoring them. I think it's important that they say what they're thinking. Butting heads over differing opinions can be one way to bring people closer together."

"Welkin, Alicia has a point. We aren't going to break this Squad in half." Noctis protested.

"Noctis is right, Welkin. You have responsibilities."

"Welkin, come..." Noctis said, leaving the office.

With that, the three left Faldio and Varrot alone in the office.

Welkin, Noctis and Alicia immediately went to the scene of the very intense argument. There was Largo and Rosie on one end. The other had Isara and Aerith. The tension was rising for a reason that even the three don't know.

"Hmph!" Rosie uttered.

"Okay, what's going on here?"

"You really have to ask, Lieutenant? It's either her or me, pal! Who let her in, anyway? You really think I'm gonna work with a dark hair? She'll blow us all up! Besides, I can't stand the stink of her! Her type's got a bad reputation and everybody knows it. No Darcsens allowed. Ya hear me?"

"Rosie, that's enough. We can't put discrimination in the way of war against a common enemy." Aerith pleaded.

"Oh so now flower girl's talking. You belong in a church right? Why don't you go there and be a damn nun! As for you Darscen, you better screw off and get lost."

"Oh yes, I've heard everything you have to say. But I'm still a human being, the same as you. Besides, no evidence exists to substantiate what you call the "Darcsen Calamity." It's a myth."

"Excuse me?! So what, you're calling me STUPID now?!" Rosie raised her voice up.

"No one here is stupid, Rosie. Even you!"

"Stay out of this flower girl!"

Welkin tried to cease the tension. "Stop it, that's enough!"

"Stay out of this! I would hurt a fly even if you're my CO." Rosie said.

"Rosie, what's gotten into you."

"Me? Oh! So now you're siding with these two stooges eh?!"

"No that's not what I mean't. What I mean't is-"

But the argument between Welkin and Rosie would seem to be unending. Both couldn't seem to get the upper hand. Luna saw this as well as some of the squad members.

Then, Noctis had enough.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" He exploded. "As long as me and Welkin are in command here, no discrimination will take place. Now I don't give a shit if you hate darscens, Rosie. Either way, you're still under my command. Your orders are to cease this tension at once."

"Hunh! You don't know me, Prince Charming."

Fed up with Rosie's attitude, Noctis raised his Webley (a kind of 6-shot revolver) and pointed it at her.

"Whoah! Noctis, please. Stop it." Aerith pleaded but Noctis turned a deaf ear.

"Noctis, put the gun down." Welkin pleaded as well

"Go on, shoot me. You're not crazy enough." Rosie speaking in a tone of plead.

"Noctis, let's just calm down." Alicia voiced.

But none of these were of importance to him.

"I saved Isara's life from two Imperials back in Bruhl. I know she's a darscen even before you and I met. She's my friend and I won't stand up for this. Discrimination is a fucking capital offense in my book. Shooting you won't be crazy. It'll be the sanest thing I've ever done."

"Rosie, just leave." Largo ordered. Largo has at least a voice of power to make Rosie stop.

"Hmph!" She uttered. With that, Rosie left the area and Noctis holstered back his Webley.

"Okay, boss-man. We won't fight alongside no Darcsen. What about that can't you understand?" Flicking the cigarette near Aerith. "Another thing we ain't doing is taking orders from some hotshot greenhorn and his prince charming buddy."

"Alright fine. Now, lesten and listen good. I'll have that bridge back in Gallia's hands in 48 hours.

"What?!"

"Now, if my plan fails, which I doubt, then I'll resign. Squad 7 will be all yours, Largo. But if my plan works, you'll take my orders and like it."

Largo just laughed it off. "Your funeral, boss man. You sure about this?"

"Yes I am."

Afterwards, Welkin and a still frustrated Noctis left the scene to prepare further.

"But...wait a sec...Welkin?" Alicia ran off to Welkin and Noctis by the river. They were surveying the area around and figuring out how to attack.

"Welkin!"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"What's up?! You just made an insane promise! That's what's up!"

"I'm sorry, Welks. I shouldn't have argued...this is all my fault. And I'm sorry too Noctis. I didn't know you had attitude with your persona."

"It's nobody's fault, IS. It's a war; we're all on edge here. And this mission certainly isn't helping. It's little wonder the troops are upset."

" I concur. And technically what Rosie did was something unnecessary for the time being. This is war. Discrimination doesn't exist among troopers."

"That's why pulling this operation off is the perfect way to bring the squad together."

"That'd be great, if it works...but how can you possibly hope to take back the bridge in just 48 hours?"

"Well, that's the hard part..."

Then, Welkin's light bulb lighted up. "Aha!"

"Huh? Aha what?""

"I was hoping..." But Welkin had a hard time on how to explain it. "But there they are. Isara, Alicia, think you can do us a favor?"

"Sure...what is it?"

"If we can get the Edelweiss to swim on the river, we could probably manage to do a sneak attack behind their noses. To make it, we need manpower. Noctis knows his men, especially that Al Bhed. Maybe she could be of use. Noctis tells me she's a one of a kind engineer. Always makes things fast."

"Indeed. Private Rikku and I were the ones who came up with the Bren and the Tommy so probably it would be ideal to help us within 48 hours. In fact, she made the Bren gun in less than a day. That's just how resourceful Rikku is."

"What we need is a snorkel for the Edelweiss. It needs to get under the river. If we can get Rikku to make it, then this operation would be a lot easier and we could be able to get the operation done in less than 12 hours. You follow me?"

"But that's...is that even possible?!"

"Well, Is? Think you can make it by tomorrow?

"Yes. But where's Private Rikku?"

"Rikku's by the Edelweiss checking to see if it's alright. Apparently I told her not to look at it." Noctis pointed.

"Alright, you can count on us."

"All right. I'll trust you on this." Alicia voiced, keeping her trust with the two men.

"Right O! Let's get started."

 **A/N: I'm back! I only did a few rewrite and improvements to Chapter 5 and small changes to Chapter 6. They were still a part of the old write up I made years ago so I just did a bit of improvement. Chapter 7 will be going up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Attack Raid

By the following day, all preparations were completed. The Edelweiss had been refitted by both Isara and Rikku. They needed to attack the city by the crack of dawn to meet the 48 hours that Welkin assured. The only problem left was how to attack it. Both Welkin and Noctis knew that attacking it from the bridge would be suicidal.

"All right, let's hear this brilliant plan. And it's too late to back out, boss-man. You got that? So let's hear it!" Largo peeled his ear drums.

"We're going to strike the enemy encampment on the east bank."

"Whoa, hold it. You're askin' us to die for you?! One squad ain't breachin' that bridge head, buddy boy! That would be suicide!" Rosie heavily protested

"We're not taking on the bridgehead. We're taking on this. The river. We use the fog as cover as we cross the river, then launch a surprise attack."

"Aww, c'mon! Is this just some game to you, boy-o? Swimmin' a couple of foot soldiers over there ain't gonna do much if we've got no tanks!"

"Don't worry, I've got that covered. Isara?"

"I've fitted the Edelweiss with water-resistant measures to allow for submersion. It will only hold for a few minutes, but it should be enough to cross. Rikku assured me that it will work. She's done every measures to correct it."

"Hold on just a sec. Ships come through here! It's gotta be too deep for a tank.

"We're covered. Look, see that over there?" Welkin pointed.

"What's that, grass?"

"Mistlereed. A tall aquatic plant found in the estuaries of some rivers. I noticed them when I came down to observe the river. This stretch runs shallow. Shallow enough for a tank to drive across. Trust me on this."

Largo still wasn't confident about this plan, no matter how much Welkin tries. Just then, Ignis came along with Cloud.

"Lieutenant Caelum. The boys have finished requisitioning the boats."

"Good job, Ignis. Now, In addition to Welkin's strategy, I will take Sergeant Scientia and Strife here along with T-4 Argentum and Privates Kisaragi, Trepe and Dincht and we'll cross the bridge ahead of you guys to soften up resistance by the eastern bank. We'll radio in once it's secured. We also have Mortar Support. I've placed Corporal Amiticia to provide us with the needed support."

"Mortars? Where'd we get mortars?" Alicia asked.

"Rikku had them taken with her. We have at least four available for use today."

"Nice work, Noctis. That should ease up our troubles."

"So First, Lieutenant Caelum will take a squad to put Imperial troops out of commission by the banks of the Eastern side. Then they'll radio in for the Edelweiss will cross over and clear out any Imperial patrols and reinforcements on the shore. Then Lieutenant Gunther will send up a flare, signaling the rest of us to follow by boat. Lastly, Corporal Amiticia will stand by with the mortar teams."

"Good. My transmission sign will be King Six and Gunther's callsign will be Fox One. Remember the names once Argentum reports in."

"Roger!" Everyone replied.

"Right. Now, let's get started. I'll see you on the other side. Noctis, be careful."

"You can count on me Welkin."

By the early hours, at exactly 4:00am, the sun was still not up. Noctis had one hour to soften the eastern banks of the river. On the other side; Welkin, Alicia, Rosie, Isara, Largo and the other squad members were watching. The mortar teams on the other hand stood by and watched.

Back on the eastern banks, Noctis' team made it with no one noticing where they are. Noctis took out his knife and placed the guard standing by the planks to sleep before dragging him into the water. Ignis, Cloud and the others got out of the boat and proceeded to take cover. To their left were two Imperials patrolling. The another guard was sleeping by the wall.

"Kisaragi, you and Trepe go and silence that patrol. Dincht, you cover me while I try to go for that guard by the wall. Do it quietly."

Sneaking around the patrol, they were conversing about how they were going to win in the war as Quistis and Yuffie overhear. Quistis and Yuffie went as close as possible, drawing their knives and killing the two patrolmen. On the other hand, Noctis got off the planks and went inside the guard house. Noticing he was sleeping, he needed to give him an eternal sleep. When Noctis did, he sliced off the cables that lead to a control box for the alarm, sabotaging it.

Once their deed was done, Noctis rallied.

"Nice job. So far so good. Now, Prompto, go radio in Welkin. Tell them it's safe to cross."

"Got it."

Prompto took the handset from his radio which he carried from his back. He proceeded crank the lever to receive transmission from the other radio which was carried around by Isara.

"Fox One, this is King Six. Reporting in, over."

Rosie grabbed the handset and proceeded to answer the transmission.

"King Six, this is Fox One. Go ahead."

"The eastern banks of the river is secured. It's safe to move the men across now. Over"

"Understood. We're moving. Over."

"Roger. Out!"

With the confirmation that the eastern bank was secured, the men went to their boats while Welkin prepared to drive the tank to the river. Every one grabbed their ores and started to row across the river. The Edelweiss on the other hand was easily swimming across the river without any problems at all.

"Haha! It seems she's really gotten her fins right off the hook." Welkin exclaimed.

"Don't thank us." Rikku voiced. She was going to be the loader for the Edelweiss.

"We still have a long way to go, Welks."

"Gotcha." Welkin turned to Rikku. "Rikku load in High Explosive."

"High Explosive loaded."

A few minutes later, there were two Imperial guards that were patrolling by the road near the banks of the river. The two had not noticed the presence of Noctis' clandestine sabotaging of the three guards and of the alarm which could have alerted all of the Imperials awake out of their bed. On the road nearby, two Imperials stood guard.

"You hear something?" The first guard asked.

"Yeah, I do. What is it?"

"Beats me."

Suddenly, the water starts to ripple. The ducks that were floating around it before started to move and fly away. Out of the blue, the Edelweiss rises from the water. The two guards were shocked but were too late to run. They were ran over the the threads of the tank, killing them instantly.

"The Edelweiss swims just fine. Fall in, 7s!"

With that, Welkin took the flare gun from his pocket and fired it up the air, signalling the others on the other side to advance and get across the river by boat.

"Alright! That's the signal! Let's move!" Alicia ordered.

"Move! Move! Let's go. No time to waste." Irvine encouraged.

The squad immediately got onto the boats and started to row across the river. They had to move quick or else the guards would be alerted by their presence. When they got to the eastern banks of the river, they were relieved but tired from all the rowing. When everyone was present, they rallied near the Edelweiss.

"Fantastic job! Looks like the enemy is still unaware of our presence. This may be the chance for a surprise attack. We'll take them out with their trousers down." says Noctis.

"You're crazy. You know that, right?" Largo said, referencing Welkin.

"All right, that's everyone. Ready to move out, squad?" Welkin inquired.

"Incoming message from Squad 1 leader Faldio Landzaat on the west bank, sir. Enemy company in motion, presumed headed east across the bridge toward our position." Isara informed.

"A full company? That's bad news for us." Alicia voiced with a hint of worry.

"We'll have to move fast. We're taking that camp before the cavalry rolls in!"

Noctis took matters at this moment.

"Alright then, I'll lead First Platoon and Second Platoon with me. We'll move towards the road and catch those Jerries by surprise. Dincht, Kinneas; make sure you cause diversion to drive the enemy's attention from our position. Once the diversion sets off, that will be the signal for Welkin's tank to move in." Noctis strategized.

Knowing that the diversion was sound, Welkin believed in his friend's strategy.

"Sound like a plan, Noctis. I will take T-4 Argentum with me. I will need him to pinpoint vital positions for Rikku's mortar team. Third Platoon and Fouth Platoon will stick with him. Largo, you best get ready for armored encounter."

"Sure will, boss-man."

"Alright, Take down the bridgehead as quickly as possible! Squad 7, move out!"

With that, Noctis took First and Second Platoons into a small alley where it provided them excellent cover and a view of the small Imperial establishment by Randgriz Boulevard. Noctis immediately sent Zell and Irvine to plant explosives by the lorry beside a building. Without being seen, they managed to plant the explosives by the fuel tank before the Imperials had the time to turn around. Meanwhile, Welkin was standing by with Prompto and some troops while waiting for the diversion to sound off.

"Argentum, take Alicia with you. See if you can scout targets for Rikku."

"Right o."

With that, Prompto and Alicia left by the area where the Edelweiss was. Prompto and Alicia moved onto the third street where there was a ruined building and some Imperial Guards patroling.

"Keep your head down, Melchiott. You wouldn't want us to get spotted don't ya."

"Of course not. I'd be in trouble if we did."

Passing by street by street, they soon got to another ruined building and it gave them a vantage point on Randgriz Boulebard. There was a sniper by the building adjacent to them in the second floor. Prompto noticed that the building gave the sniper a significant vantage point.

"Crap!"

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"See that sniper on the second floor, he could gun down the squad quite easily from there."

"Good lord! That's gonna be a problem."

"Not on my watch."

Back on Noctis' side, Zell and Irvine managed to get back in cover to watch their handy work set off. They went back to Noctis and reported in.

"Did you got them planted?"

"Yes sir! Those explosives should go off right about... now!" Zell calculated.

However, the explosives didn't go off.

"I said now!" Zell voiced again.

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from the street nearby. The lorry exploded and this certainly dragged the Imperials attention.

"Up the action bucks!" Noctis voiced.

With that, his platoons gunned down the Imperials going toward the lorry, causing confusion among their ranks. Back with Prompto and Alicia, the two heard the diversionary act and this gave Prompto the signal to radio in the sniper's position.

"Easy One to Queen Six, do you read me?, over" He transmitted.

"Queen Six to Easy One, send in coordinates, over." Jann voiced, who is apparently bearing feelings for Largo.

" Enemy sniper by the white building. Turns out it may be a small enemy barracks. Need mortar fire on that position, over."

"Roger that, over."

Back in the mortar pits, Jann immediately transferred the coordinates sent in by Prompto to Rikku.

"Private Rikku, Enemy sniper and barracks by the white building. Requesting mortar support."

"Left buildings, third from the left. Charge three. Range 600." Rikku ordered.

"Round off!"

The shells left the mortar tubes and was soon firing around the white building where Prompto saw the sniper. It's occupants soon were running away as soon as the mortars rained down on them. The sniper was however not-so lucky. His window was pulverized by a mortar that left Rikku's mortar piece.

"Well done." Alicia complimented.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

The two then rendezvous'd back with Welkin and the group who were already moving in on the enemy positions near the bridge. By now, Noctis' platoon has managed to gun down the Imperial troops around the diversionary area and are about to link up with Welkin's column. Welkin managed to drive his way towards the bridge area where the Imperials are attempting to defend the bridge at all cost.

"Alright, we have to link up with Welkin's column. First Platoon, Second Platoon, Let's move! Rosie, watch my back."

"Gotcha, Noct."

Noctis and Rosie along with their platoons soon started to leave the diversionary area and to rendezvous with Welkin's force. However, they were met with stiff resistance as the Imperials moved in reinforcements from the barracks by one of the houses.

"Damn! These bastards aren't going down without a fight." Rosie exclaimed.

"Do we have any other choice?" Noctis replied.

Noctis turned to Homer.

"Private Peron, give me your grenade."

"Yes sir!"

Homer tossed his grenade onto Noctis. With the grenade in hand, Noctis prepared to unpin it in order to take out the cluster of enemy reinforcements bogging them down.

"Rosie, cover me!" Noctis voiced, before going out of cover.

"Suppressing fire!"

Noctis then left his cover and dashed towards the enemy. The Imperials could not fire back at Noctis because his allies were covering him and that they were too suppressed to even fire a single shot. This gave Noctis the opportunity he needed. As he was nearing the enemy positions, he threw the grenade as far as he could and landing on the Imperial positions in front of him before hitting the ground. The explosion came off and clusters of Imperial troops were taken out.

' _Wow. Prince Charming is unbelievable.'_ Rosie thought, seeing at his courage to brave incoming bullets.

"First Platoon, Second Platoon, on me!" Noctis rallied.

While Noctis was more successful in being able to take out the Imperials on his end, Welkin's detachment is met with stiff resistance. Imperial reinforcements were raining down on his force and that they couldn't move in. This drastically affected Welkin's time table into taking the bridge.

"Welkin! The Imperials are getting in reinforcements." Alicia voiced.

"Jeez. We're gonna have to keep fighting. We have to take that bridge as soon as possible or else we're doomed."

"Where is our mortar support?" asked Tifa.

"Still firing."

Back in Rikku's area, the mortar team was firing non-stop. Shell after shell ejects out of the tubes until finally they ran out.

"Rounds complete!"

"Rounds complete!"

"Wakka, more ammo! Go go!" Rikku ordered.

Back in Welkin's sector, the Imperials just kept coming. That was until the noticed movement from their left. To their joy's delight, it was Noctis. His force managed to fend back off the enemy forces coming into the frontlines.

"Sorry we're late. Did we miss the action?" Noctis asked.

"You're just in time. But we need to think of a way to make these Imperials retreat. We don't have much time. Those reinforcements will be here soon."

To the right of the bridge entrance, Noctis noticed the bridge house that contained the drawbridge's control. Realizing that they had no time to lose, he took matters into his own hands.

"Welkin, order the Squad to lay down suppressing fire. If I can make it to that control room, I could just be able to operate that drawbridge and stop reinforcements from coming over. "

"Noctis, don't. There's too much enemy concentration in there."

"Believe me, Welkin. Now's not the time for hesitation. It's either that or this."

With the threat of the enemy reinforcements growing ever stronger, Welkin couldn't object. He had to believe in him.

"Alright."

Noctis nodded and reloaded his Tommy before he ran out into the open of raining bullets.

"Squad 7, covering fire!"

As soon as his squad was giving him the support he needed, Noctis dashed towards the control room as he fired full-auto. By the sandbags, the Imperials were defending the area around the control room. They were protected by sandbags.

"To the left, someone's charging!"

Noctis immediately grabbed for cover as soon as the Imperials were trying to focus on him.

"Goddammit!"

He then took a grenade off his chest and moved to unpin it before throwing it onto the Imperials by the sandbags. Once it exploded, he made a mad dash towards the control room and managing to get in before the Imperials could even attempt to gun him down. The rest of Squad 7 could not believe that Noctis' mad dash to the enemy lines would actually be the signal of the end of the Imperial threat.

"He's done it!" Ignis bellowed.

"I don't believe it... He actually made it!" Largo exclaimed. "That mad prince is as mad as boss-man."

"Welks, Noctis' made it!" Isara exclaimed.

"Nice work! We've occupied the enemy encampment at the bridge's end!"

"Now all we gotta do is wait for him to open the bridge up."

Inside the control room, there was a large lever to the left by the windows. Noctis correctly knew that this was the main lever to operate the bridge's control to rase it. The lever was tilted to the left and by tilting it to the right, it meant that the drawbridge would raise up. Noctis switched the lever to the right.

"Shit! A whole regiment. We can't hold on against them." exclaimed Cloud.

"No. Hold on, look at the bridge. It's starting to move."Aerith pointed.

"Hell yeah!" Homer exclaimed.

When the bridge was raised up, all hell broke loose for the Imperials coming across towards them. Infantry troops ended up drowning towards the cold water with their lungs drenched in salt water because their equipment was too heavy. Tanks fell towards the river and even crushing a few unlucky infantry men. Lorries fell into the same fate. About 2/3rds of the Imperial strength was crossing the bridge. Which meant that Squad 7 could easily outgun the remaining strength they had. The Imperials had no other choice but to retreat.

When the smoke had cleared, the damage done to the Imperial regiment was seen on the river. There were many bodies on the water and some ended on the banks of the river. Lorries were seen flowing away with some having tumbled to the other side. Tanks were turned to their side. The damage had been done.

"Hell yeah!"

"Woohooo!"

"Alright!"

An exchange of hi-fives were soon seen among the squad.

"Alright boys, let's get out of here and meet up with the Captain."

With that, Squad 7 left the bridge area and went into one of the buildings for a brief rest and recovery. The day belonged to the whole squad on that morning. Of the whole Squad 7, only Squall was wounded due to the shrapnel he had taken from a mortar round during the attack on the Western Bank of Vasel.

For Welkin, it was obviously a huge relief… Well, it was.

 **A/N: Hey there! So apparently on the part where Noctis is raiding, I thought that it wouldn't really fit the part but taking reference that this is a conflict with various WW2 references, I ought to make Noctis' raiding team as a sort of a reference to the Special Air Service. (IRL, one of the most decorated special forces in the world. And it's a part of the British Armed Forces as well.) Aside from that, yeah, I wanted to put some WW2 equipment but some like the Thompson and Bren are made by Rikku given that Gallian Military Equipment as well as other Europan Arsenals have some guns that aren't based on any WW2 weapons so I ought to put a plot and used Rikku's Al Bhed (which the tribe is known for making numerous machineries and technology) identity as a way to make a character that could really invent stuff and even vehicles. (Also, Rikku is one of my favorite characters :) ) Anyway, Chapter 8 is currently in production and it's coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Moment of Rest

As the whole squad was taking a rest, Captain Varrot arrived to see the post-operation situation in the area. What she saw was simply amazing. The whole squad was almost intact with only one injured. She inspected a few areas before carrying on a debriefing. Those present in it were Noctis, Welkin, Alicia, Isara, Largo and Rosie. Everyone else was outside sleeping or resting under the sun.

"Casualty report."

"So far, only Sergeant Squall Leonhart was wounded during the whole operation in Vasel. According to Private Nelson, Sgt. Leonhart was trying to get the men to safety while there was intense mortar shelling in the town. He got wounded by a shrapnel from a mortar round that hit beside his ground. Lucky, his injuries were only on his face and groin." Alicia reported.

"Thank you, Sgt. Melchiott. I'll make sure he gets a Purple Heart for that."

Varrot turned her attention to everyone in the room.

"It appears that Lieutenant Gunther's plan worked. An impressive start, soldier."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Also, My sources tell me that you performed impressively on the battlefield, Lieutenant Caelum."

"Indeed, Captain. Were not not for Lt. Caelum, we wouldn't have beaten off the Imperial countertattack." Alicia voiced. "He was really taking initiative for the operations. As much as possible, he wanted the tide of the battle to be in our favor."

"Mmm… That's impressive. I guess the Squad 7 deserves an early unit citation." Varrot remarked.

"Well we're honored ma'am."

Rosie and Largo still couldn't move on about the scene of the operation.

"The kid's crazy! Drove a damn tank right into the stinkin' river!"

"Yeah, and I can't believe it worked. I'm still in shock."

"All right, you two! Now, hold up your side of the bargain and you listen to Welkin." Alicia said.

" Feh...yeah yeah." Largo replied, before walking away.

"The kid might got the chops to command, but that don't mean I gotta like any dark-hairs. "

"Hey! Come on!"

"It's okay, Alicia. I'm used to it by now. But I hope...I know the day will come when Darcsens can join society as equals."

Just then, they hear a camera sound and see a flash from their back.

"Heyyy! Hope I'm not interrupting anything. It's me again, reporting for GBS! Lieutenant Gunther! That was quite an impressive result on your first mission." Ellet complimented.

"Yes, thanks to the squad's hard work, we managed to take back the Great Vasel Bridge."

"Any impressions on things to come, now that you've gotten your first taste of victory?"

" Impressions? Well, let's see...Bridges are important. They link the roads that bring people what they need. I'd like to become a sort of bridge, linking my crew together. I think that's my new goal."

"That's great! I think that should be enough. Thank you!"

"Pleasure's all mine!"

 **The Following Week**

As Squad 7 was resting briefly for a few days before another mission comes around knocking them, nearly everyone was relaxing. It was a few days left before they were back for another operation. Welkin, Noctis, Alicia, Luna and Cloud were having afternoon tea; Largo was busy checking out the vegetable stocks in the mess hall; Rosie was busy tending her voice; Aerith and Susie were tending a small garden by the camp; Isara was busy fixing the Edelweiss; and everyone else was tending to each other's interests.

"This tea blend is amazing, Luna. How'd you make it?"

"It's a very delicate fruit blend that I made. Back when I was in Lucis with Noctis, I'd always make this for the two of us. Quite frankly, it's simply something he enjoys a lot. Whenever he'd go back from a journey of some sort, he'd always come crawling up to me to ask for more."

"You two sure look like a willing pair." Alicia described.

"Actually, we're already dating before we got here."

"Oh… So how far have you gotten to hit on him?" Cloud joked.

"Oh shut up you!" Noctis voiced, lightly punching Cloud on his shoulder. "I don't have dirty thoughts."

"By the way, where's Tifa?" asked Luna.

"She's busy talking with Juno, Aisha and Edy. Apparently they were curious about how Tifa's martial arts skills work." Cloud replied.

Just then, Rikku burst in with a new invention; Probably wanting to show it off.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Rikku, what brings you here?" Welkin asked.

"I managed to actually invent something new. It's something that aside from a vehicle that I decided to make with Wakka. Apparently, we managed to get more manpower since Lulu and Paine wanted to help us making more new stuff."

"Well show it."

Rikku then took out a sort of a gun that was wrapped around with a white cloth. When Rikku removed the cloth, it was nothing more than a steel-stamped sub-machine gun that had a magazine port on its side, a steel pipe buttstock and a heat shield leading up to the main body of the weapon.

"What's that? Looks more like a grease gun." Alicia described.

"Sten."'

"Say what?"

"Sten. I call this invention Sten."

"Sten? What kind of name is that?" Noctis asked.

"It's just something that Lulu offered to me. Wakka suggested I name it Stoner but it was sounding like a heavy gun and Paine wanted to name it Armas but sounded like putting a gun through your armpit so I took Lulu's suggestion of naming it "Sten".

"Ok. What does it fire?"

"9mm bullets."

"Ohh… Can I fire it?" Alicia volunteered with a hint of curiosity."

"Sure."

Later, the six of them went to an open area near the camp. The firing range was empty so they decided to make use of it. Once there, Rikku handed the weapon onto Alicia, who noticed there wasn't a safety feature but it was quite light.

"There's no safety. How do you engage it?"

"To engage it, cock the bolt fully back and place it up. You could still press the trigger but a round wouldn't really fire. "

"Oh. Can I fire it?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, here it goes."

Upon holding the trigger, it was quite uncomfortable holding the weapon given that it was all metal and that it had no hand grip like most weapons that the Gallian Army had issued (especially the standard Gallian SMG, the MAGS), which made it rather uncomfortable for the user to operate. Adding to it, Alicia had no clue where she could hold her the weapon from her left hand so she placed her left hand onto the magazine since there was no grip to let her. Firing the gun itself was rather smooth and that it had less recoil compared to Noctis' "Tommy" or the MAGS.

"This is actually quite smooth." Alicia described before firing again.

"Umm… Alicia, I wouldn't hold it there if I were you." But Alicia didn't hear what Rikku said.

"Why?" Welkin asked.

"The magazine would jam apparently. That's why I added a heatshield."

"Oh... ALICIA!" Welkin bellowed.

Suddenly, the gun just stopped firing. Smoke was coming out of the shell ejector and the gun had misfed due to Alicia's way of operating the gun.

"Huh?! Why'd it stop firing?"

"Forgot to tell you. Don't ever hold it onto the magazine. You're supposed to hold on the heat shield by the barrel. Guns tend to jam a lot when you hold it by the magazine." Rikku explained, fixing the gun. "But aside from that, the jam's pretty easy to clear."

"Oh, I see. But why make another machine gun?"

"Apparently I suggested to Captain Varrot to make silenced guns so I decided to make this. You can either attach a silencer on it or just fire it as is."

"That's fascinating." Welkin described. "But still, I think it may be unnecessary. Squad 7 isn't made for clandestine operations, well maybe it had something to do with Noctis' sneak attack during our previous operation but-."

"Owsh! I'll prove it. I want Noctis to use it on the next mission. I'll take his Tommy back for now." Rikku brushed.

"Whatever you say, Rikku." Noctis replied.

"Alright, that's enough for now. We better go back."

Later that day, they returned to their barracks to rest and prepare for the next day's activities. In so far which they still had a few days of relaxation before being called back up for service once again.

 **Five Days Later...**

It was mid-morning when everyone had finished taking in breakfast. Many were so stuffed that they had to go back to the barracks to take a siesta. However, someone familiar had came back from the field hospital and back into active duty again. It gave quite a slight of a shock for the others to see him again. Alive and well.

"Back to see you quite so soon, Squall." says Irvine.

"What happened?" Karl asked.

"Squall took a shrapnel from a mortar round. Lucky Edy and Homer took him to safety."

"Yeah. Quite frankly, I owe them a big thanks for saving my life."

Just then, Captain Varrot arrived to greet Squall a welcome back from his trip to the hospital.

"Sergeant Leonhart." She saluted. "Welcome back."

"Ma'am." He saluted. "It's nice to be released from the hospital and back with the squad again."

"I didn't know you'd recover this fast. Are you sure that you'll be fine to participate with the next operation?" She asked.

"Heh. Mortar rounds ain't that much of a hurt on me. What's gonna hurt me more is if I see my friends get killed on the field."

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch. It's good see you again, Squall."

"You two, Irvine. Where's Rinoa by the way?"

"Private Heartilly and the others are currently in the barracks, sleeping. Apparently too much breakfast rations given by the army as a reward for our participation back in Vasel was too much for them and the squad got apparently too 'careful' getting on the table."

"You should see just how puffy Rinoa's cheeks were." Cloud added.

 _'She never changes doesn't she...' Squall voiced in his thoughts._

 **On another note**

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sooooooollllllllll" a female brunette went.

"Do, Re, Mi, Faaaahhhhh, SOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHLLLLL" Edy went.

"ARGH! Edy. You won't get good in this if you couldn't practice toning your voice."

"I'm trying to, Yuna."

"Let's try again."

It was approaching lunch time and most of the squad took a siesta in their barracks. Meanwhile, outside the barracks, it seems like Edy couldn't really fix her tone-deafness over and over, something which Yuna couldn't seem to get tired of curing her of it. Apparently, when Yuna first listened to Edy's singing the day before, she was too tone-deaf to sing. From a slight distance, Questis and Homer were talking about it.

"What's with Edy?" asked Quistis.

"Apparently she heard that Rosie is such a big star in her place so she thinks that she's a potential rival of hers so she decided to copy here." Homer answered. "But apparently I'm literally having a headache right now because of her."

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLL!"

The apparent sound that come out of Edy's tone-deaf voice was apparently too much for Yuna to handle that she ended up fainting and that Quistis' eyeglass lenses cracked. Homer on the other hand became so dizzy.

"I think I may have to run away now." Quistis uttered, taking off her glasses.

"How was that Yuna?" Edy asked. "Yuna?"

But all that she saw before her was Yuna who had fainted.

"Oh... I guess I could finally say that I've done it. Maybe Yuna fainted out of joy of hearing my syllables. Time for an encore!" She voiced to herself.

 **Later in the Afternoon**

Inside Captain Varrot's office; Varrot, Welkin, Noctis and Faldio gathered around for a small briefing on the next operation. It was about time that they made a move again after a few days rest. Varrot understood that they had to take the initiative once more now that the Imperials had retreated from Vasel, thereby saving Randgriz. The three men assembled before her as she was sitting by her desk.

"Thanks in part to Squad 7, the Great Vasel Bridge is back in our hands. That pushed the front line back, forcing the Empire to gather forces in central Gallia."

"Does this mean we're headed that way as well?" Faldio raised.

"The army will take that front. Meanwhile, the militia will head south."

She pointed on the map by her desk. Her finger pointed on a region over the map called "Kloden."

"Our next target is here, in the Kloden area. "

"The Kloden Wildwood...I was there last summer taking soil samples." says Welkin. "It's a dense forest with plenty of hills and valleys. It's hard to get around in there."

"In other words, the area's gonna be densely packed for us to fire." Noctis added.

"Seems like it." Faldio replied. "What's our strategic objective there, Captain?"

"The Empire has set up a supply base there to fuel their invasion of central Gallia."

"I see. So if we seize the supply base, we cut off the flow of supplies moving north."

"Precisely. The Third Regiment's objective is to take that base. All squads are to prepare for woodland combat and await orders. Good luck. Dismissed."

After the short briefing, the three stepped outside of their superior's office and started to talk to each other about the upcoming operation.

"Woodland combat...what a nightmare!"

"What do you mean?" Welkin asked,

"The woods dull your sense of direction, and poor roads make for slow advances. This'll be our toughest operation yet."

"Faldio's right, Welkin. We have to time our attack and cooperate our suppression as well."

"Maybe so, but deeper in the woods you have a better chance of spotting rare foliage. There's one kind of insectivorous plant in Kloden called the moondew that can suck a-

"All right, We get it! You really do have a one-track mind, you know that?" says Faldio, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm saying nature isn't just a burden. We might find the key to victory in the woods."

"Perhaps. But still, forest area's a place for close quarters engagement." Noctis added. "It's gonna be hard for our riflemen and snipers to maneuver around."

"You can leave it all it me, Noct." Welkin assured.

"All right. I'll keep a lookout for your key while we're slogging along. Hopefully your plant won't have eaten it."

Faldio left the two to attend to his matters while Welkin and Noctis went back to their barracks. Still thinking of what to do on their next operation, the two started to talk with each other.

"Don't you think that our troops aren't trained for forest combat?" He asked. "I mean, they handled the operation in Vasel quite ok but I'm quite concerned about engaging them in the woods."

"Maybe so but still, all we can do it coordinate our attacks. Fighting in Kloden alone would be too dangerous for someone to handle. I'm not saying it's hard but it's gonna be a tough operation that needs a tough approach to. It's kind of like trying to get close to a spider and not letting it jump on you."

"For the love of god, Welkin. Don't start talking about spiders. I hate bugs."

"Really?"

"No comment."

As the two were heading back, they suddenly hear a loud cannon fire. The noise immediately caught their attention.

*BOOM!*

"What was that?!" Welkin asked. "Sounds like cannon fire."

*BOOM!*

"I think it's coming from the garage. Let's go check it out."

As the continuous cannon fire sounded off, Welkin and Noctis ran towards the garage to the cannon itself. When they got to the place, the Edelweiss was parked beside the garage where Rikku, Kreis, Leon and even Isara were working on the prototype tank they salvaged from the Military Warehouse weeks ago. Seeing some smoke coming from the side of the building, the two ought to see what was going on.

When they got there, it was apparently Rikku and the others testing the tank's gun if it could still fire.

"Rikku!" Noctis yelled. The yelling caught her attention.

"Oh hey Noct! What's going?" She answered, hopping off the tank

"You tell me. What's going on here?"

"Oh. Me, and the others are just testing the 77mm gun that we salvaged from the garage. Apparently, the gun makes a tight fit on the turret ring so I guess this tank packs a punch after all."

"Good to hear. How's the restoration going?"

"Well engine was already fixed two days ago and it's running perfectly. Yesterday, we managed to put the turret on and today, we're just testing if the tank's gun fires. The machine guns work as they should be too. We've repainted the tank itself into an urban scheme."

Welkin looked at the machine.

"What does it have that the Edelweiss doesn't?"

"Well Sir, I gave it the usual refinements. Apparently, Isara's never seen some of them. So anyway, allow me to present you my 'baby', I call it the Comet Tank."

"Originally, this was called the Cruiser tank." Kreis added while working on attaching the smoke launchers on the side of the turret.

"Well aside from that, it's armament is a Quick-firing 77mm gun. I've also added smoke dischargers by the side of the turret, as you can see that Kreis is attaching them. Aside from that, I added buffers so it wouldn't recoil that much and that it could still switch targets at a fast rate. Compared to the Edelweiss' 8.8cm gun, this baby eats recoil for breakfast. Aside from that, we have a 12.7mm machine gun. You have a birdcage sight by the commander's hatch so you could pretty much zoom targets in manually. It also has a vertical stabilizer so it wouldn't lose its targets when it's on the move. The hatch can be rotated for 360 degrees so that the commander can be able to turn around without having to turn your back. There's also a telephone by the rear so that the infantry can talk with the crew."

"A phone on the rear of the tank? Quite impressive." Welkin complimented. "How fast does it go tho?"

"The Comet can sadly go only at 52 km/h. Not as fast as the Edelweiss but I modified the engine a little bit just to give it a better horsepower at 850 hp. It's operating range is 280, which is 10 meters better than the Edelweiss. It's protected by 111mm of frontal overall armor. But the disadvantage is that it isn't sloped. However, I am proud to say that it has 12 degrees of gun depression, which is better than the Edelweiss' 8 degrees. Overall, I think I may have made the Edelweiss obsolete." Rikku cheekily said.

"She really couldn't stop saying that." Isara added. "It seems Rikku is proud of her work."

"Bragging about it just makes me annoyed at the fact just how he turned an ordinary prototype into something better." Leon sighed.

"Well that's Rikku. She's a pretty good engineer. Apparently she told me that from where she, Tidus and Yuna came from, her people were skilled with machines so I guess you could say that she's a pretty fast inventor." Noctis remarked.

"So uh.. Rikku. Think you could be able to deploy this tank for the next operation?"

"Well judging by the completion right now, I'd say it'll fight on the field just in time. All we need to do is for Noctis to actually give it a test drive, see what it could do." Rikku turned to Noctis. "Noct, think you can operate a tank?"

"Me? I've never operated a tank before. I only became a loader once in the Edelweiss. Was quite easy to learn but commanding a tank..."

"It's pretty easy, Noct. Here, allow me to give you a tutorial." said Welkin.

It was quite easy for Noctis to adapt to the tutorial that Welkin had provided. Noctis' tank only needed 4 crew men. Leon stepped in to volunteer being the driver of the tank, he didn't actually need to be trained to drive a tank because he has prior knowledge of. Zell and Barret opted to take the Loader and Gunner roles, which they were able to adopt to but certainly took time. For the tank to work, Noctis had to throw commands to the crew members. He did remember how Welkin was doing it back when he acted as temporary loader in the Edelweiss. Understanding how difficult it was to operate a tank, he ought to place his tutoring session to live action by the next day. After a day's work, they rested.

The following day, Noctis placed his knowledge to the test. Welkin was standing by with Prompto's radio from a distance where he could see him. Along with him was Prompto, Alicia, Luna, Rikku and Isara.

"Ok Noctis, this is your boot camp for tank training. Quite fast for you to learn. eh? Just one read of the manual and boom." Welkin said, through the radio.

"Quite frankly, I'm in the most crappy position here." Noctis voiced. "My legs are stretched out."

"You'll do fine."

Inside the tank, it was almost cramped pack but it was quite workable.

"Damn.. this loader's position is so packed. Can't move my legs." Zell described.

"I feel like I'm gonna explode here." Barret voiced. His position as gunner was the most uncomfortable. "Bloody well uncomfortable."

"Driver ready." Leon voiced. "Jammed-pack and quite hard for me to get in."

"Alright. Let's see how this baby works." Noctis uttered.

When Noctis ordered the tank to move forward, Leon pressed the clutch hard and shifted to gear 1. Loosening his clutch, the tank started to move forward.

"Steer to the right."

Leon cranked the lever to the right. The driver's job as absolutely a difficult one. But Rikku had loosen the clutch pedal a bit to make it seem as it wasn't that much of an effort to drive a tank with manual transmission.

"Move by the sandbags."

Leon headed towards the sandbags by a tree. Once there, the tank stopped. Before them was an open field with a captured Imperial tank dating from the First Europan War.

"Alright Noctis, It's time for target practice. See that tank before you? That's your target. Take it out."

"Roger."

Noctis shifted his attention to his crew.

"Load Armor piercing."

Zell opened the container that had 4 rounds of 77mm shells. Taking in one, he loaded the slightly heavy round onto the breech.

"Armor piercing loaded!"

"Target, 500 meters.

Barret was sweating.

"Aim. Keep her steady."

In seconds, Noctis finally gave the word.

"FIRE!"

Barret pressed the trigger hard on the gun and it fired very smoothly. The round left the barrel and was heading straight for the tank in the open field. Upon hitting the tank, the shell went through armor and inside, hitting the ammo rack. When it did hit, the rack exploded and the turret was blown off.

"WHOAH!"

"Goddamn' Noctis just scored an ammo rack!" Leon exclaimed.

Back in Welkin's observation post, Rikku jumped at the success of her efforts in restoring the salvaged tank. Welkin on the other hand was impressed, seeing how Noctis was able to handle the tank that fast.

"Wow! That was unexpected. Seems like my baby works after all." Rikku noted.

"Nice work Noctis! Looks like you're ready for action."

"What can I say? Hard work pays off. Anyway, Heading home to base. Out." Noctis transmitted.

With that, Leon started to find their way back to the garage. When they returned, Welkin and Noctis got back to their quarters and prepared for the next operation into the Kloden Wildwood.

 **A/N: So anyway, the flaw maybe is how fast Noctis and his crew were able to learn about operating the tank. I always thought that the Gunner and Loader position is quite fast to master, the same goes for Noctís' position. The driver had no issue as Leon may have had some experience in operating a tank so I guess it's ok. Anyway, Chapter 9 is in development.**

 **If you guys are curious if the Comet tank is actually a real life tank... It is... It was used by the British during WW2 but saw limited action. I've thought of putting it in the story since it may be on par with the Edelweiss, except for the gun. The data that was described for it is the real life specifications of the tank. I always thought that the tank itself is aesthetically pleasing to look at.**


	9. Chapter 9: Into the Woods

**Somewhere in Ghirlandaio**

In this occupied part of Gallia lies the fortress of Ghirlandaio. Seemingly impenetrable, this was the northern barrier separating Gallia from the East Empire. Now occupied by the Imperials, it looked as if it was darker and was more terrifying than it was before. This land of once being under its owners is now nothing but a mere area of total darkness.

Inside the fortress, somewhere, Imperial Commanders held a meeting in one of the dark rooms there with only a lamp lighting a map of Gallia. One of the generals is tapping his fingers impatiently as he give a look of disgust and anger.

"Gallia's mongrels have reclaimed Vasel Bridge. Are the men of our defensive units cowards? This loss is a stain on the Emperor's honor. Useless fools."

There are other people in the room. A female gray-haired, red-eyed commander and a brown long-haired man leaning on his chair as if he didn't give a hint of care on the point said by the general.

"I hear the enemy crossed the river in tanks. And whoever's leading them is no fool."

"On the contrary, this was a fluke. These are peasants, nothing more. Peasants and barbarians. How could they be anything else?"

"If birthright is all it takes to win a battle, you must find war so very boring."

Then, the woman stood up

"The issue here is Gallia's resistance and how to end it swiftly and decisively."

"Exactly. They'll use their victory at Vasel Bridge as footing for a counterstrike in central Gallia." One of the generals remarked.

"How should we proceed? What says Your Grace?" She asked one of the commanders.

This commander was wearing a white robe. His blonde hair gave him an appearance that he was a part of a race that was superior to the people before him. Glory was his desire... Not riches nor even love. His appearance gave him an appearance of an emperor, which he is.

"We will extinguish these flames. Our course is clear: The Gallian army must be crushed."

The Emperor stood up.

"We will require reinforcements. They will be sent to central Gallia. Now then, the route of supply through Kloden has to be made unshakeable. Gregor, see to a...restructuring of our central forces, then you will continue to press northward.

"Sir." Gregor responded.

"We will head to Barious. Selvaria, be so kind as to accompany Us there."

"With pleasure. And to the ends of the Earth, your Grace." She answered.

"The Kloden base and supply lines, see to them, Jaeger. They need protecting. Gallia may have already dispatched troops to the south. Therefore, make haste to Kloden."

"Of course. Leave it to me, your Grace."

 **A Day Later, Somewhere in the Kloden Wildwood**

In the roads of the Kloden Wildwood, Squad 7 continues to march on. Some of the troops rode on the Edelweiss and on the newly-restored Comet, which is commanded by Noctis. Almost feeling uneasy inside, Noctis had to resist that his legs couldn't move that much. Later, he had to get out of his hatch and sit by the turret instead while there was still no signs of enemy concentration.

"Man I'm starving! Haven't eaten anything since we left the fort." Prompto remarked.

"So what do you wanna have? Leaves topped with rose water? We're in the middle of the forest for pete's sake!" Rosie replied.

"There's always apples by the trees."

"If you can find one." Rosie added with a cheeky look on her face.

"All I have with me is my gums. But it's not enough."

As they continued further, one of them started to bring up a concern.

"How solid is our intel?" Ignis asked. "Do we know for sure that there are Imperials in the supply base? Seems like a foolish move." He added. His distinctive cockney accent is one of the jokes played by the rest of Squad 7 by imitating him a lot.

"We don't know for sure, that's why it's called recon." Edy added, imitating Ignis.

"Oh yes. I'm quite aware of the ramifications. We do all the heavy lifting before the main army goes forward and takes the glory. In other words, we die first."

"The gospel according to Ignis." She joked.

Later, the squad stopped for a break. Noctis and Welkin surveyed ahead while Luna, Alicia, Rosie and Largo looked on. Isara and Rikku were checking out how the Comet was doing. Everyone else either rested under a tree or slept on top of the tanks.

"What are we doing? Remind me, whose idea was it to come out here anyway?" Rosie raised. "Enough with the trees already."

"You can say that again. Woods are so thick you can't tell up from down with these trees." Largo voiced.

Later, a scout team consisting of Gladiolus, Emile and Oscar returned to make a report.

"Sir. The Enemy Supply Base is about a few kilometers from here. Apparently as we tried to go back, we noticed how thick the forest was. Quite frankly, Emile almost got himself lost." Gladiolus reported.

"Nice job, Gladio. Get rested up for a moment."

Noctis turned to Welkin.

"Well it seems we've got our answer. I'm concerned as how our tanks would go forward with all this thick woodland concealing the base."

"We just have to look around then." Welkin insisted.

Very much later they started to march for a short while before resting by a crossroad. Then, Welkin found something.

"Here we go..."

"Hey great, what did he find, a map in the dirt?" Rosie asked Largo, to which he replies with a shrug.

Alicia, Luna and Noctis then come over.

"Alicia, hold on to these for me, will you?"

What Welkin had in hand was a sort of brown-looking seeds at looked more like nuts.

"Sure Welkin. What are these? Some kind of nuts?"

"No, actually they're Longbeard goat droppings."

Disgusted, she immediately threw them on the ground.

"Ahhh! Gross! You made me hold poo? Are you crazy?!" She exclaimed, pouting.

"Hey Welks, did you find something useful?" Isara asked, going over where he was.

"Come here. Take a look at this."

Rosie, Largo and Isara then comes over to where the four of them were.

"Hmm. The grass has been trampled down, looks like. What's the deal with that?" Largo asked.

"An animal trail. With any luck this could be our way out. Animals have a natural instinct to find the most efficient path. That's why the grass is trampled down. They snap off the branches, they eat the grass. As a result, they clear a perfect trail."

"So if we make like goats and follow it the path will take us through."

"The enemy supply base should be nearby. This is where we'll start our operation."

As Squad 7 was preparing, Rosie secretly hummed a pleasant tune which Yuna and Alicia found quite attractive and leaving Edy jealous of.

"Laaaaaa, La, La La La... La, La, La... La, La, La.."

"That's really nice Rosie. What song is that? It's so pretty." Alicia complimented.

"Yeah. Even I couldn't sing like that." Yuna added.

"Hm? Oh, just a song I sang, back in the day."

"Oh, you used to be a singer? I didn't know that!"

Rosie blushed. "Ha! You paint a much prettier picture than it was. I used to sing at a bar in my town."

"Still, that song was really pretty. I'd love to hear the whole thing sometime."

"Me too. We ought to do a duet someday."

"You used to sing too, Yuna? Maybe we should do a Squad 7 concert someday." Alicia added.

"Heh. Maybe I'll put on a little show one of these days. And sure, Yuna. Let's do a duet."

Suddenly, a sound somewhere from the woods produced. There was something moving on the grass.

"We're not alone here." Isara voiced, trembling.

"I'll go investigate." Alicia aimed her gun on the grass. "Put your hands in the air!"

Suddenly, what came out of the grass was something they weren't expecting. It was a piglet with wings.

"Moink?!"

"It's...a pig?"

"It looks like a porcavian piglet." Isara described.

Alicia picked up the piglet and lifted into her arms.

"What's your story? Get separated from your mom? Aww..."

"I'll take a look further in."

Going over on the grass. Welkin sees a dead porcavian with a bullet by the belly. Welkin gasps.

"What? What did you find?"

"There must have been a skirmish here...it looks like a stray bullet hit his mother."

"Even out here the war's still claimin' lives." Largo remarked.

"You lost your family too, huh, little guy? Left all alone..." Alicia comforted.

"Moink..."

"Well Alicia, does he want to come with us?" Welkin asked.

"What? Can we?"

"We're the militia! Every Gallian has the right to join." He replied.

"You hear that? As of today you're a member of Squad 7, little guy."

"Moink? Moink!" The piglet excitedly uttered.

After preparing, Welkin and Noctis gathered up Squad 7 for a final briefing before going into the heat of battle.

"According to Gladiolus' scouting report, there is an anti-tank gun positioned by the cliff on the right side of the supply base. Meanwhile, there is a path to the left that leads openly to the base itself, open for flanking. Apparently, it leads straight to the left flank. Problem is that the anti-tank gun by the cliff will be able to shoot at us. Looks like we're gonna have to split our forces up." Welkin explained.

"Ok. Here's my suggestion. Welkin, you take the main force and hit from the front. Rikku, Wakka, take your Machine gun and suppress the entrance. Rosie, take First platoon and get onto that anti-tank gun and disable it. Take T-4 Argentum with you. You will radio us in when the gunner of that gun is silenced." Noctis planned.

"Roger."

"Leon, You'll take orders from Welkin for now. You're gonna have to drive the Comet when he tells you to reinforce him. Barret, you better listen to where Welkin tells you to fire."

"Got it, Sir." Leon and Barret answered at the same time.

"I will lead Third Platoon with me. I will sneak from the back and try to cause discomfort as much as possible. I will need Marina off your hands for now, Rosie. Catherine's still able to provide you with sniper support so make use of it."

"Roger." Rosie turned to Marina. "Marina, you're going with Noctis."

"Good." He then turned to Rikku. "Rikku, give me the Sten and the suppressor. I'm going in there quietly. First platoon, no one's gonna fire but me, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, any questions?"

"Well planned, Noctis. Seems like everyone's ready." says Welkin.

"Alright partner. Let's do this."

Just as they were dismissed, Noctis called out Rosie with a little surprise from himself in mind.

"Rosie! Come here."

By the Comet, Noctis handed Rosie his sub-machine gun, the "Tommy", something which Rosie had wanted to fire.

"Rosie, you're gonna go in real close so take my "Tommy" see if you can make use of it."

"Whoah? Are you serious?"

"Well you said you wanted to fire it. Now go."

"Thanks Noctis." Rosie answered.

When they were in place, Welkin signalled the Squad to begin the attack.

"The enemy's supply base is through these woods! Squad 7, move out!"

By the left flank, Noctis took First Platoon and Marina with him. Sneaking over, he notices two Imperial troops conversing and talking. Noctis hand signals his team to stand by and remain in place. He looked at his weapon and attached the silencer on it. Sweating a bit, Noctis took his time to aim and press the trigger. He snuck up on them as close as possible. When he was in range, he uttered.

"Psst..."

The Imperials turned around to see Noctis. When they saw him, they immediately went to cock their weapons. But before they could, Noctis gunned the two down. With the path clear, Noctis signalled his team to move in with him. Noctis took his small radio and started to signal out Rosie.

"Rosie, the left flank is cleared. You're cleared to move in."

"Roger." Then Rosie turns to her platoon. "First platoon, move in."

Climbing up the hill, they slowly crested up to see the two guns. Each gun had one Imperial in it.

"Rosie, I'll take the one further on the right. Take the one on the left here. Remember, do it quietly. Take my bayonet. Stab that bastard."

Rosie nodded and Squall proceeded to draw a knife of his own. Sneaking past the first gun, Squall sets his sights on the 2nd gunner, which was slightly farther from where they were. Squall raised a hand signal for Rosie to go on his mark. When he gave her the signal, Squall started to sneak towards the gunner and placed the user of it out of commission. But for Rosie, she sneakily ran towards the gunner and started to stab him. When it was clear, the rest of the squad gathered.

"Nice job. Argentum, radio in Noctis' team. Tell him it's clear to move in."

"Gotcha."

Prompto took the handset from his radio mounted from his back.

"Easy One, this is Easy Four. Guns are silenced. Cleared to move in."

"Roger that, Easy Four. Easy One out."

Noctis turned to his platoon.

"Alright guys, let's move in."

Noctis was the first to go inside the compound. He signaled Marina and the others to stand by and take cover. Next, he needed to start a diversion. Seeing the truck by the building beside them, he took a mills from his chest pocket and stealthily went towards the truck. He set his sights of lobbing the fuel tank with a grenade to signal the squad to attack. When he got there, he crouched. Probably so he wouldn't be seen. He took the lid off the fuel tank and proceeded to unpin the mills before dropping it inside. When it was done, he immediately sprinted back to his team and watch the explosions rock the depot.

*BOOM!*

"Schisse!" bellowed an Imperial soldier.

"Achtung! Explosion!"

In Rosie's position, her team opened fire.

"Fire!"

Her team immediately rained down a hail of bullets towards the Imperials in the depot. Noctis team went in and decided to support her.

By the entrance, Welkin immediately gave the signal.

"Attack!" He bellowed.

"Move in!" Alicia shouted.

"Rikku, get your Machine gun deployed." Ignis ordered.

"Aye!"

The whole squad was soon charging towards the front gate with the Edelweiss and the Comet in support. However, a machine gun nest greeted them hello.

"Shit! MG42! Get down!"

Welkin however reacted immediately by blasting the machine gun nest to oblivion from the Edelweiss.

"Machine gun's down, move in!"

On the other side, an Imperial Heavy Tank appeared. The commander of it went out of his hatch and went to talk with an officer.

"I got here as soon as I could, but...apparently not soon enough."

"General Jaeger! You've brought reinforcements?"

"A few, but this place is almost surrounded. We'll lose both the base and supplies if we hold here. Listen, I want you all to pack up what you can and get ready to evacuate."

"What will you do, General?"

"Buy you guys some time. Just leave the enemy to me"

Suddenly, the squad could hear caterpillar tracks. If they could hear it, it means that something's coming big.

"Oh no. That's not good."

At the sight of Jaeger's Heavy tank, the whole squad was shocked.

"Tank!"

Even it gave shock to Welkin.

"Welkin... Look at the size of that tank!"

"Jeez... Even the Edelweiss couldn't take that tank on. The gun's immensely big. It's enough to destroy the Edelweiss and the Comet. Isara, get the tank into cover behind that building."

"Roger."

Welkin then transmitted onto Noctis' tank crew.

"Leon, get the Comet into cover. The heavy tank is too much for us to handle."

"Roger!"

Immediately, the two tanks maneuvered into cover, getting it out of the Imperial tank's sight. Immediately, the crews of their respective tank went out to see the situation. Alicia immediately informed of the situation.

"Welkin, Noctis' team is taking cover by the building over there but their pinned down. Rosie's team by the plateau is still trying to find a way to take that tank out."

"Largo! Get up here!"

"Boss?"

"Largo, see if you can try to put a shot on that Imperial tank."

"Right!"

Largo immediately went into a position where he could fire his lance and land a direct hit onto Jaeger's tank. At first, it was difficult for him to get into a suitable position but then he soon got into one and prepared to fire.

"Chew on this!"

Largo then bursted a shot from his lance, landing a direct hit towards the Enemy tank. Unfortunately for them, it didn't penetrate. Largo was in shock.

"Damn. That tank must be inches thick. We'll never take it out."

"Let's just hope it retreats for some reason!" Garnet bellowed.

Back in Noctis' view, he saw everything. Thinking that the only way for it to get damaged was getting an Anti-tank round through its side, he ought to find a anti-tank lance. To his left, he went inside the building to find out it was a warehouse full of Imperial weapons. He immediately went to look for an anti-tank weapon. There were no lances but he then saw crates that was labelled _"Panzerfäuste 60"_ (which translates to "Tank Fist 60"). Seeing that this was some sort of anti-tank weapon, he took one of the weapons of the same kind and went outside.

When he got there, He immediately went towards the other side of the depot under intense heavy fire.

"What the hell is Noctis doing?" Largo asked.

"And what's that he's holding?" Isara asked.

"Seems like it's some sort of anti-tank weapon." Welkin assumed.

"Maybe it is." Ignis added. "C'mon Noctis. Blow that bloody bastard!"

"Noctis, you crazy bastard! Get out of there!" Prompto yelled.

Noctis however was ignorant and was more focused on trying to focus on the tank. He went to an area where he could have a direct vantage point on the enemy tank. However, Jaeger spots Noctis.

"General, a Gallian trooper has a Panzerfaust!"

"Take him out."

Noctis raised the anti-tank weapon, aiming it and preparing to fire. He immediately held the pin and the round immediately ejected from the tube. The round landed a direct hit. Afterwards, Noctis started to run back to his squad.

"Yes! Noctis' scored a hit!" Karl yelled.

Cheers were voicing out of the squadmembers. However, Jaeger was not smiling.

"Argh! That bastard got us, sir."

"Fire on him!"

Jaeger retaliated by ordering his gunner to fire on Noctis. When the trigger was pressed, the round, instead of hitting directly, landed on the dirt, just stones away from Noctis. This sent the prince into a shockwave, much like what happened to Squall back in Vasel.

"NOCTIS!" Prompto yelled.

Luna was in shock and tears immediately left her eyes. His friends could not believe what happened.

"Direct hit, sir."

"That should just about do it."

Not one in Squad 7 went out to get Noctis out of the open except for one.

"Isara!" Welkin yelled "You'll get yourself killed."

But Isara ignored her brother's call. She remembered that he had saved her from two Imperials during the day of their first encounter and if he was alive, he ought to pay back for it. She dashed towards Noctis to see if he was alive or not. The front of Noctis' body was facing the ground. Isara immediately turned him around to see that blood was coming out of his nose and his face stained with dirt. He wasn't breathing.

"Noctis, wake up. I know you're alive. I need you to breathe for me." Isara voiced.

But he didn't reply. Immediately, Isara placed her hands on top of each other and seemed as if she would perform CPR. When she did, he repeatedly pressed on his chest. However, He wasn't responding. Tears were starting to leave her eyes.

"Come on, Noctis! Come on. Please..."

But he still wasn't responding. She lifted her hands and immediately landed another hit.

"Noctis...Please... WAKE UP!"

Then, Noctis started to cough. He was slowly opening his eyes. A slight smile and tears of joy were exiting out of Isara's eyes.

The blurry and shockwaved Noctis looked at the figure before him. An image of Luna was placed before his eyes as if Luna was there to check on him.

 _'Luna...'_

Noctis slowly blinked his eyes to see that it was actually Isara that was before him.

"Noctis? Noctis... It's me... Isara. You're gonna be just fine."

"Isara..." He voiced. Displaying a slight smile, he said. "Thank you..."

A smile emanated from Isara. She turned to her squadmates.

"It's ok guys! Noctis is gonna be ok."

Just then, Rosie's team appeared coming down from the plateau. Immediately, Squall and Rosie went to the flag to plant the Gallian flag onto the flag pole. What it meant in military books is that they had taken the base.

"General Jaeger! Base camp has been occupied! The relay from base patrol says they barely got out with the supplies. Good. But I've got to hand it to them. Gallia sent a real fox into these woods. Well, it's not a supply base anymore if there are no supplies. We're all done here." The guard voiced.

"Good, that's enough for now. Retreat!"

When the Imperial tank retreated, Squad 7 started to secure the depot. Welkin, Alicia, Largo, Luna, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus went over the Isara and Noctis. Luna was the first to arrive to where they are.

"Noctis... Can you hear me?" Luna asked.

"Luna..."

He raised his hands and tried to hold her cheeks.

"Yes... I'm here now, Noctis. I thought you were a goner."

"Noctis, are you gonna be fine? Can you walk?" Welkin asked.

"S...light"

"Alright guys. Help him out. We ought to take him to an aid station."

Prompto and Gladiolus help Noctis up back to his feet. Placing his arms around them, they started to walk Noctis onto the medic. He was walking slowly but surely. Luna went along with them.

On the other hand, Welkin had to discipline Isara.

"Isara... Please... Don't do that again."

"Welks... I'm sorry. I feel like I had to because I just wanted to pay Noctis back for saving me when the war started."

"Still, you could have ended up getting killed. I won't let that happen, you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Now go."

Isara nodded before leaving the area.

When the supply area was secured, Varrot arrived to check on what had happened.

"Lt. Gunther!"

"Captain!" He saluted.

"Where's Lt. Caelum?" She asked.

"Noctis got wounded, Ma'am. He was trying to take out an Imperial tank that pinned the whole squad. He was the only one who got out of cover to try to take it out but he got himself hurt in the process, but he was able to land a direct hit that had the tank retreating. Though he was wounded, he could slightly walk. He's in the aid station right now."

"Very good. I'll make sure he'll get a medal for this."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well done, soldiers. The operation was a success."

"Another victory for Welkin Gunther." Alicia added.

"Nope, not this time. All the glory goes to this little guy."

"Moink?!"

"Way to go Hans. First day on the job and you're already a hero!"

"Our success today was thanks to the animals living here in these woods... and Noctis' bravery" He added.

"Moink moink!"

"So, uh...who named the bacon Hans?" Largo asked.

"Captain Varrot, I'd like to introduce Squad 7's newest addition, Hans."

"Hans, I hear you performed admirably today. I expect great things from you. Dismissed." She said, smiling.

"Maioink!"

"Seems like Noctis and Hans may make a great team." Isara added.

"Moink Moink!"

"Well I know who's gonna be Noctis' first visitor." Alicia voiced.

 **2 Days Later**

In the infirmary, Noctis was lying on the bed reading a book. He was able to recover in just two days after his meeting with a blast. All he needed was to rest and recover before he go back in service again. Just then, Luna arrived with a basket full of fruits.

"Noct..."

Noctis turned his attention to the voice.

"Luna!"

Luna came towards him carrying a basket of fruits.

"Hey... I know you weren't expecting visitors but I took my relaxation time to visit you."

"Where are the others tho?"

"Well they're having a great time right now."

"Without me... Jeez."

"Well we have each other."

A smile came out of Noctis' face. Luna then took a seat and started to take some grape pieces and placing them on a plate. Taking a fork, he lifted it towards Noctis' mouth and started to feed him.

"You know... It's been a while since I've done this. I think the last time I did it with you was when you had a fever or something."

"You still remember that? God I thought you haven't..."

"Of course... I always keep our memories in my mind. I've never slipped any fragment of it." She added.

Luna placed the plate aside and leaned in towards Noctis chest. She rested her head on his chest and Noctis placed his left hand on top of her. Slowly stroking her, He started to say something.

"You know... Once this war is over... I'll find a place for us. It won't be an ordinary place but it will be more than that so much that nothing can ever get in between our life."

"War... I do not like war." She replied.

The next day, Captain Varrot went to the Infirmary along with Welkin, Alicia and Isara, who was carrying Hans. Captain Varrot was holding a small case that fits her whole hand. Alicia was holding a basket of fruit and a bread that she had baked the day before. In fact, Alicia had Welkin taste it and getting herself flustered imagining that she was in a scene where she was a wife greeting her husband.

When they got to where Noctis was, they could see he was reading the same book from yesterday.

"Lt. Caelum."

Noctis turned his attention to the group coming towards him.

"Captain!" He saluted, getting himself to adjust his position on the bed. He placed his back rested on the pillow.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Ready to get back into action as soon as possible."

"Now now... I need you to rest for a few more days."

"Ok then, Captain. But what brings you guys here?"

"Captain Varrot wants to give you something."

Varrot then took a piece of paper from the case and started to read it.

"For risking one's life and being wounded while trying to take out an enemy tank that would place the whole squad in jeopardy; His Grace, the Archduchess of Gallia is pleased to award the Crimson Heart to Lieutenant Noctis Lucis Caelum for his actions in the Kloden Wildwood on the date of the 13th of April, 1935."

With that, she immediately pinned the medal on Noctis' left chest as everyone was clapping their hands.

"Congratulations, Lt. Caelum. I expect more from you."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Hooray for Noctis!" Alicia added.

"Moioionk." Hans uttered.

Isara then went to Noctis by his right and sat on the bed.

"Hey, remember him? You guys are both heroes." Isara voiced.

Noctis displayed a smile at the sight of the porcavian. He opened his arms. "Come here, little guy."

The Crimson Heart recipient then cuddled the porcavian on his arms. Finding it seemingly adorable, Isara ought to capture the moment. Taking a camera, she took a picture of Noctis holding Hans in his arms while Varrot, Welkin and Alicia positioned themselves beside his bed. After that, it was Isara's turn.

"Ok. Isara, your turn. Give me the camera." says Welkin.

Isara handed the camera to Welkin and positioned herself sitting beside him with her head a few inches beside his. The two smiled as Welkin took the photograph.

"Wow! You two look so adorable." Alicia complimented. "Maybe you guys should date." She teased.

Isara blushed while Noctis denied. "Oh no, please... I'm not ready for that." He said, blushing as well.

"Stop that, Alicia. You know Isara." Welkin scolded. "Anyway, I'll leave Is to take care of you, Noct. Hope you get out of that bed fast. I need my second-in-command with me."

"Sure, Welkin, and thanks again. Where's Luna tho?"

"Oh... Luna's asleep in the barracks. Apparently, she got tired of tending the garden with Aerith and Yuna. She was planning to make a salad for you apparently from what I heard. Anyway, we have to get going. Bye."

"Bye." Noctis and Isara answered.

"Don't forget to pamper him." Alicia teased.

"Oh please... Stop it, Alicia." Isara voiced.

When the trio left, Isara and Noctis were alone in the infirmary. Noctis was still cuddling Hans by his arms. Isara took the basket that Alicia had carried with her.

"Here, Noct. I bought you something."

"Wow! Is this all for me?"

"Umm Yeah... Well I had to go to a market earlier to buy some. Alicia had some bread left so I took some from her and I packed it up all on this basket. Quite frankly, I thought you might be hungry too."

"How nice of you, Isara. Thanks."

"You're most welcome." She replied.

Taking a plate, slicing apples into bits; She placed them on the plate and taking a fork, she lifted the fruit piece onto Noctis' mouth.

"Open up now."

Noctis flushed a little. It reminded him of what Luna had done the day before. But still, he couldn't say no to food.

"Ahhhh~~~"

He chewed on the fruit piece as Isara smiled.

"Isara... When I was wounded... Why did you get out of cover to go to me? You could have been killed."

"That reminds me... I wanted to say thank you for saving my life back in Bruhl. I couldn't find any other way to do it so I had to go out there to make sure you wouldn't get hurt. That's what you told me before that you wouldn't let anyone you care for get hurt."

"Oh yeah... Silly me. But still, next time, don't get yourself hurt."

Isara sighed. "Ok... Whatever you say, Lieutenant." She said, before forking another piece of fruit. "Now open up and eat an apple."

"With pleasure... *Ahhh~~~*"

Isara had spent the rest of her relaxation time nursing Noctis back to health and in good shape. Every bit of Isara's care had reminded Noctis of how Luna always took care of him. He wished to know her a bit more. This Darscen's values had triggered the Prince's curiosity even more as he soon sees just how much Isara can value life and how prejudice cannot be a barrier to her struggles.

 **A/N: So that's Chapter 8. Pretty much I wanted Noctis to get wounded by this chapter not because he can be also physically vulnerable, but to show that even a wound wouldn't get in his way. There's gonna be something that will happen soon as the story progresses. You guys will just have to wait and see how it goes. Chapter 9 will be posted soon.**

 **Please Review and give suggestions. It helps me improve more :).**


End file.
